The Flower and The Moonlight
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: the sequel to the marauders - from hogwarts to current day with the marauders.


**After graduation, Katy got a job waitressing in Three Broomsticks. Sirius would visit occasionally with his new girlfriends, who always appeared to dump him the next day for "flirting" with Katy. Katy always laughed when Sirius told her, they were more of brother and sister than anything else. One day Sirius walked in with Jessica Patil and plopped down at a table. "Katy! Table 7!" Rosmerta called, "Got it Rosie!" Katy said smirking as the older woman made to hit her with a dish rag. Katy was wearing a short black skirt, knee high black leather boots and a button up tan bell sleeved shirt with only the top two buttons done, her hair up in a chopstick. "How can I help you?" she asked holding out her tray with her pad on it preparing to write down their order. "Kates.. do you want every guy in the place looking at you! Button up your shirt!" Sirius said standing up to help her with the buttons, Katy looked to Jessica who was chuckling. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" she asked, Sirius rolled his eyes "I'm only looking out for you" he said grinning fakely. Katy rolled her eyes, "Well thank you then Siri.. anyways.. what can I get ya?" she asked. Jessica studied the list, "Just a butter beer for now thanks" she said. "Same" Sirius said handing Katy his menu, who took it beating him over the head with it, then headed back towards the kitchen. "Rosmerta! She's abusing the customers!" Sirius called, "You deserved it" Rosmerta responded cooly, Katy laughing as she prepared their drinks. Katy walked back over setting the drinks down on the table. "Place isnt too busy today huh?" Sirius called, as Katy helped serve a few kids ice cream while Rosmerta was updating the notice board on the wall. "Not at all.." Katy commented, wiping her hands on a rag as the kids left. "So did you get your invitation yet?" Sirius asked Katy, who perked a brow. "Invitation.. to what?" she asked confused. "James and Lily's wedding.." Sirius said grinning, Katy gaped then squealed running over and hugging Sirius who stood up swinging her around both of them laughing. "James.. and Lily.." Katy began through laughter, "Are getting married.. yes" Sirius said laughing as well. Katy stopped laughing suddenly, "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, "Number one your date just stormed out.. number two I didnt get an invite" Katy said simply, Sirius looked out the window to see Jessica storming off and shrugged, "But I'm sure their inviting you I mean its a marauders tradition" Sirius said resting his hands on Katy's hips. "I hope so" Katy muttered chewing on her bottom lip, then looked back up at Sirius. "Katy take a break already.. and sit down stop scaring customers" Rosmerta said laughing, Katy rolled her eyes walking over and sitting down across from Sirius. "So hows Moony doing?" Katy asked, "Good.. I mean, he and I moved into a flat together.. he attends Hamurgrove University of Witches and Wizards.. and is studying to be a professor.." Sirius said, "I meant with the transformations.. last night you know" Katy whispered, Sirius nodded "Yea.. how did you know?" he asked, Katy flopped out another planner calender from the inside of her apron pocket. Sirius smirked, "You're obsessed" he muttered. "No.. just very dedicated to my friends" Katy said simply, "We all know you love him" Sirius said as Katy stood up from the table to prepare to work again, "I dont love him Sirius" Katy hissed, Sirius stood up hugging her from behind his lips brushing against her ear "Why not me?" he whispered. Katy turned glaring at him, "How dare you ask such a stupid vulgar question? Remus is a dedicated talented and loyal person.. and your his friend!" she snapped. To her surprise Sirius laughed, "You do love Moony.." he said simply. Katy froze for a second then smacked her forehead, "You tricked me!" she said loudly. "Dang.. I never knew this place was so noisy" a males voice responded as the bell to the door rang and someone walked in. "Hey Moony.. classes end early?" Sirius asked, "thats not funny" Katy muttered smacking Sirius upside the head then turned to walk to the counter, when the males voice spoke again "What no Hug.. I swear.. the affection is all for Sirius" they said and you could hint the humor in their voice. Katy turned to see Remus standing there, in a white button up untucked shirt, his black tie undone and strewn around his neck, his black pants wrinkled and uncreased, his jacket to his suit slung over his shoulder, canvas bag in hand. He looked even more handsome then Katy remembered, with his shaggy brown hair, gold reading glasses and brown-yellow eyes. His pale lips curving up in a slight smile. Katy smiled "Yes the loves all for Sirius.. none for you" she said simply, Sirius was cracking up banging on the table. "Sirius.. shut up" Katy and Remus said in unison, as Remus walked over after setting down his canvas bag and hugging her. "Wow.. Long time no see huh?" he asked quietly, Katy nodded "Yea.. so I heard your in college now.." she said taking his jacket from his shoulder and walking over to hang it on the coat rack by the door. "Yea.. its not that bad and Dumbledore's offering me a position as soon as I graduate" Remus said sitting down in the booth across from Sirius, who was still laughing. "He's not going to shut up" Remus commented simply, Katy smiled "Well congratulations on your newest job.. you always wanted to be a teacher" Katy said walking over with her tray. "So.. want something to drink, eat, strangle Sirius with?" Katy asked, "Hmm.. I'll take an iced tea and a noose.. for Sirius" Remus said smirking, Katy chuckled "I'll be right back with your order" she said and made to turn when Remus grabbed her wrist gently, "a waitress..." he said simply. Katy rolled her eyes, "I'm paying my way through Auror Classes.. besides some of us have bills and dont live with our rich best friend" Katy said looking to Sirius, who was now glaring at her. "I'm not rich" he snapped, "Never said you were" Katy replied shrugging, "Whatever" Sirius said grabbing his coat and stood up walking out. "Be right back.. Rosmerta, can you get Remus his drink?" she asked setting her tray down, Rosmerta nodded as Katy huried after Sirius.**

**It was snowing heavily outside, as Sirius tromped through the snow, Katy following him freezing to death in her outfit. "Sirius! Wait!" she called, grabbing his arm. Sirius flipped around to face her, "What?" he snapped. Katy shivered slightly, "I'm sorry.. I didnt mean to offend you.. I know your not rich.. and.." she began, when Sirius slid off his heavy jacket, slipping it around Katy's shoulders. "Keep warm" Sirius muttered to himself rather than her, "Can you please just forgive me?" Katy called as Sirius turned beginning to walk off again. Sirius turned back to face her and walked over hugging her tightly, "I forgive you.. but I have to get something for Lils and James wedding.. I'll be back" he muttered against her hair, then leaned back kissing her forehead. "I promise" Sirius whispered smiling then turned and walked off. Katy shook her head smiling and walked back to three Broomsticks. "Did you find Sirius?" Rosmerta asked, Katy nodded setting Sirius jacket on the rack. "Yea.. he's coming back he just has to get something real quick" Katy explained, Rosmerta nodded. She was the best boss Katy ever had she understood Katy had friends that meant alot to her, and that if she didnt let Katy run after Sirius, Katy would quit in order to run after Sirius. Katy looked to Remus and saw hurt in his eyes when he looked up, obviously he assumed Katy liked Sirius. Katy walked over sitting down on the bench beside him as he read the newspaper. "So how was the transformation?" Katy whispered taking his hand in her's rubbing it with her thumb. Remus sighed, his defensive mode dropping as he looked to Katy. "It was okay.. not as painful as before.. especially now that they've made some muscle potion or what not.. its relieving" Remus whispered in return, Katy nodded resting her head on Remus' shoulder. Remus sipped his iced tea, handing the half empty glass to Katy. "You can have the rest.. my treat" Remus whispered, Katy looked up at him then smiled slightly "thanks Remmie" she said sipping the drink, then leaving a quarter of the glass as she stood up to serve a few people who had just entered. **

**Sirius came back in five minutes later holding a small package and plopped back down at the booth. Katy perked a brow at him but continued waitressing, until Sirius walked over slipping an arm around her waist. "Want to make Remus jealous?" he whispered into her ear, Katy who was clearing a table loaded a bowl onto a tray and paused "I'm listening" she said in return, "Be my date to the wedding.." Sirius hissed, Katy shrugged "Why not.. I'll accept your offer" she said smiling and turned walking off into the kitchen with the tray. Remus looked up at Sirius with hurt in his eyes, "What was that about?" Remus snapped, he had told Sirius back in Hogwarts that he loved Katy now Sirius kept hitting on her. He knew he couldnt compete with Sirius the sex-god. "She's agreed to be my date to the wedding" Sirius explained, "Whatever.. I'm out" Remus said slamming the dollar down on the table. "Its not like you would ever ask her" Sirius snapped in return, Remus stood up "Oh yea.. and how can you be so fucken sure? Because you know everything right.. your the perfect fucken boyfriend.. whatever.. You knew it from the beginning" he snapped, turning to leave, "FUCK YOU!" Sirius called after him. All the customers watching by now, Katy set her tray down on the table and huried out after Remus. **

**Remus was walking through the snow, shivering, seeing as he had forgotten his jacket, and even then it was only to a suit and wouldnt warm him. Shaking the snow flakes from his hair, he felt tears welling in his eyes. He loved Katy and now she liked Sirius, and Sirius.. what the fuck was he thinking, he knew about Remus' feelings.. why barge in! Just as he was about to fall to his knees crying, someone's weak hands caught him under the arms supporting his weight from falling. Remus supported himself again now sobbing, not caring if the stranger saw or not. The stranger moved around to face him, and rested a hand on his cheek. Remus opened his teary eyes to see the blurry outline of Katy standing there. "Kates.. I'm sorry.. I mean.. Sirius.. and the pub.. did you get fired?" he stuttered fighting back a sob. "I dont care if I did.. your more important to me than some stupid job" Katy said walking over and hugging him tightly, Remus now letting out all his sobs and tears as he held her in return. "Remmie.. Dont cry" Katy whispered, reaching a hand up and gently brushing the tears away with her finger tips. "I cant.. I cant help it" Remus said then turned his back on her. "Ugh I'm so embarressed.. grown men shouldnt cry.." he muttered. Katy smiled slightly and turned him around facing her, then led him by the hand to a bench. Remus sat down, with Katy beside him, still holding his hand squeezing it reassuringly. "Remus.. I dont mind if you cry.. it just shows your not like most guys.. I admire that" Katy whispered looking up at him, her brown eyes catching his yellow ones. Remus shook the gaze off turning to look at the ground, "I'm sorry I cant be what you want me too" he muttered. "What are you talking about?" Katy asked jumping up and looking at him, immensely aware of everyone staring at them. "Remus! Your one of my best friends! Your exactly who I want you to be.. sensitive, kind, smart, caring, dedicated, certainly not a ruddy player, handsome, and respectful" Katy said loudly, "Now if thats not what I want you to be or what you want to be? What is.." she asked quieting at the end. Remus sighed "I want.. a real life.." he whispered, then looked to Katy "what about you?" he asked. "What about me? what?" Katy asked confused. "What do you want in life?" Remus asked looking to her. Katy shrugged "Love.. Security.. someone to hold me, when I'm sad, mad, angry, depressed, scared.. someone to just be there.. to sleep with me at night when I have a case of insomnia without assuming we're going to have sex.. someone who respects me for who I am.. not like Sirius, but I didnt say that" Katy said, Remus perked a brow, Katy seeing this continued, "I mean he's the sex-god and wants people to put out, he's the charmer in public but has quite a temper.. he's jealous as fuck, and he'd never just hold me without wanting to make out.. but he's there" Katy explained looking down at the ground. Just then Sirius barged out to them, then looked between Remus and Katy. Extending a hand to each, as they shook it smiling. "So are we cool now?" Remus asked. Katy chuckled nodding "we cool" she joked. Sirius grinned nodding, he hadnt meant to make Remus angry over it, just jealous, but Remus wasnt like most guys when you hurt him he shut himself down and didnt try to compete like other guys would. **

**Just to prove this Katy went to the wedding as Remus' date, while Sirius agreed to bring another girl. "Do I look alright?" Katy asked as she walked out of the bathroom of Sirius' and Remus' flat. Remus looked up from where he was adjusting his tie, and was about to speak but it came out a squeak. "What I think he's trying to say is it looks great" Sirius commented rolling his eyes at Moony, who just cleared his throat then nodded at Katy. Remus began fiddling with his tie nervously again, Katy sighed and walked over "Hold still" she said grabbing the tie and began tying it for him. Remus nodded, trying to ignore her fingers brushing against his neck. "Um.. thanks" he forced out. Katy nodded "No problem.." she said then looked to Sirius who was in a white beater, black suit pants, his button up shirt on the bed, as he fiddled with a little cheesy bow tie the best man was supposed to wear. Katy chuckled, nudging Remus who looked to Sirius perking a brow. "Alright there Padfoot?" he asked, sending Katy into laughter. Sirius just glared at both of them and stuck his tongue out then went back to working on his bow tie. "Ugh what is it with guys and ties?" Katy asked walking over and snatching the bow tie and used the safety pin to pin it at the collar of his white beater clapping her hands fakely, "Look at that" she said smirking. Remus coughed covering laughter, while Sirius put his hands on his hips "Oh no she didnt" he mimicked then began tickling Katy as she giggled. "Remus! Help!" Katy squealed laughing, Remus grabbed a poster of a chudley cannon man still rolled up in plastic and held it out like a sword. "Watch out fair Damsel, For I will slay the dragon!" he proclaimed fakely, "Thank you kind knight.." Katy said fakely placing a hand to her forehead, as Remus stabbed Sirius fakely and watched him fall. "Why thank you fair knight.." Katy said smiling and placed a kissed on his cheek before looking around. "Damnit!" she said, Remus who had been blushing a second ago laughed. "What did you lose now?" Remus asked. Sirius getting back to dressing himself. "That hand thingy Lily told me to get" Katy said simply, "ah the corsage.. check the fridge" Remus said simply. "The fridge?" Katy asked perking a brow, "You have to keep the flowers fresh" Remus explained, "Okie Dokie" Katy said and saluted him fakely before walking out to the kitchen. Remus staring after her, "Moony's got it bad!" Sirius said smirking as he buttoned up his shirt. "I do not.. I have no clue what you are speaking of Padfoot.. but its best not to mingle" Remus commented before slipping on the jacket to his suit. Katy came back in holding her corsage, as well as the other two containers with the corsages to pin on each of the two boys suits. Remus took hers from her, and looked to her pointedly "Hold out your hand" he said matter-of-factly. "Yes mother" Katy said smirking, sending Sirius' into his bark like laughter. Remus rolled his eyes slipping the flower on his wrist, "Well then.." he proclaimed dramatically setting his hands on his hips, "I just shall have to find another date then wont I?" he asked. "Ooo.. he whored you" Sirius said pointing at Katy who stuck her tongue out at him. "Noo.. Moony" Katy whimpered pouting at him. Remus couldnt help but laugh, as his defenses fell. She looked so innocent and cute while pouting, her honey blonde hair strewn around her shoulders, her bottom lip prodding out, as if tempting Remus to kiss it. Her brown eyes showing amusement, that she was kidding. Remus smiled "of course.." he proclaimed as Katy hugged him trying not to laugh but failing. "Okay.. we need to go soon or we'll be late.. and being tards doesnt help this" Katy said. Remus nodded, "Right!" He said saluting fakely before sitting down to slip on his shoes. "These are women's shoes!" Sirius said looking down to the dress shoes that matched his suit. "No their not padfoot.. there called dress shoes.." Remus said matter-of-factly. "Ah well in that case.. why dont you hold these dress shoes while I get my dress" Sirius said sarcastically, Katy rolled her eyes "Now Now Children.." she said gesturing to their shoes, "Put your shoes on!" she said simply then began strapping her own heals up. "Wow.. Katy in heals.. this could be deadly" a voice said walking in, James in a black suit with a white shirt underneath walked in. "How in ruddy hell did you get in here!" Remus asked loudly, James laughed "I know every single defense spell on the door.. and how to break them" James said twirling his wand between his fingers. Katy rolled her eyes and tried to stand on her heals, "I'm going to kill your wife and her shopping skills" she said and was about to fall when Sirius caught her from behind. "Woah.. steady now" he muttered. Katy rolled her eyes and stood up on her heals. "Okay.. females suck!" she announced, James smirked "I'm aware" he commented, "Ugh Prongs" Remus said wincing, Katy wrinkled her nose, "Bad mental image" she said walking over and sitting down on the bed beside Remus who laughed. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, Katy shook her head pretending to gag. **

**"We're here finally!" Katy announced as Remus pulled into the parking spot. She slammed open her door hopping out and grabbing her bag walking off. Remus eventually catching up with her, Sirius helping his date out of the car. "Dang.. wait up!" Remus said, Katy stopped and waited for him. Remus looped his arm through hers as they headed up the steps to the church. "Sorry I rushed off.. Just 40 minutes of Sirius' date rambling about make up and gossip.. is enough to kill anyone especially me" Katy said simply, Remus chuckled, "Gosh I'm so glad I had a silencing spell on the back seat" he muttered, Katy groaned "No wonder you and Sirius didnt hear me yell "SAVE ME" she muttered in return. Remus laughed as he held open the door, Katy walking in as he followed behind her. Remus studied Katy up and down as she walked over hugging Alice and Frank. Katy now had her hair pulled up in a top half, with a wreathe of lavender flowers set atop her head, wearing a lavender spaghetti strap ankle length dress, with silver shiny healed shoes. She was one of the bridesmaids so she must look the part, Alice was the maid of honor since she and Lily spent far more time together and became closer friends than Katy and Lily ever did. Katy understood this depending she'd spent more time with the marauders, then any of the girls. Katy turned looking to Remus and smiled beckoning him over, Remus walked over to her side. Frank extending a hand which Remus shook. "Hey Man.. how have you been?" Frank asked, Remus nodded "well.. so you two still go out?" he asked signalling between Frank and Alice. Alice smiled holding up her hand revealing a diamond ring, which Remus gaped at. "Congratulations!" Remus said. "Thank you" Alice said smiling as she hugged Remus. "Well we'd better go back with the others" Frank said, as Alice and he walked off. Katy set a hand on Remus' shoulder, "So I better go find Lily and the procession.. your still an escort right?" she asked. Remus nodded, "yea.. I'm escorting Jessica.." he said wincing. "That means my escort is Peter.." Katy said shrugging, then hugged Remus. "See ya" she said turning and heading off to the brides area. Remus walked back to where James, Sirius, Peter and Frank were. **

**Katy walked back to Lily, Alice, Jessica and the others and smiled. Lily standing in the center, in a long white gown, with a veil hanging down her back. "Kates!" she said holding out her arms, as Katy walked over hugging her. Lily smiled, "You look nice" she said. "In a dress and heals.. your lucky I'm not killing you" Katy said smiling. "So Alice is getting married, your getting married.. so much love" Katy said. "Dont hate just cus Remus wont propose" Jessica snapped. "Remus?" Katy asked laughing, Alice snickered as Lily stiffled a giggle. "Come on girl we all know you like him" Lily said. "I have no idea what your talking about.. Remus and I arent even like that let alone enough to be married" Katy said rolling her eyes. Lily looked to her, "You cant honestly say you dont want to settle down and have a family.." she reprimanded. "Of Course.. I do, even a girl like me wants a husband, someone to love, a house, stability.. not a waitress job in Hogsmeade" Katy said quietly. "Places!" a voice called, The brides maids grabbed their flower bouquets. Lily and Alice at the back. Sirius was going to escort Lily down the aisle since her dad was dead. Alice was infront of Katy and joined up with her escort, Frank. Katy linked arms with Peter, who seemed incredibily nervous depending he was only an escort. "Hey Pete" Katy whispered, Peter squeaked looking up at her. Katy shook her head smiling then looked back to see Remus uncomfortably uptight, his arm linked through Jessica's and stiffled a giggle, obviously Remus heard it because he looked up at her, and caught eye contact, then rolled his eyes. Katy turned back around, as the doors opened. **

**James stood at the alter, as the doors opened. Watching as first Alice and Frank came up the aisle, then Peter his arm linked with Katy's. _Who came up with the idea to put Katy and Peter together? _he thought, wringing his hands together nervously, it was his wedding day with 1,000 thoughts running through his head. Next came Remus, uptightly walking his arm linked with Jessica Patil's. Then the wedding march began and everyone stood, James watched as Lily walked out being escorted by Sirius. His breathe catching as he saw the girl he had loved most of his youth walking down the aisle, in a beautifully adorned wedding dress towards him. It was the best day of his life, like an image from a dream, him marrying the love of his life. Lily smiled to him, as Sirius and her stopped at the front. "Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked, "We do" Katy, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Alice and Frank spoke. "Well then.." The preacher said smiling, as Sirius gave Lily's arm to James and stepped off to the side. James looked to Lily, as they clasped hands. "We gather today in holy matronomy to bring together these two souls James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans as one.. Each have decided to do their own vows.." The preacher said looking to James, "Lily.. ever since the first time I saw you I loved you.. you never really did give me a chance at first.. I admit I was an egotistical player of a prat.. and I didnt really know you.. but after both our parents died we became closer and had a silent understanding especially after living together at Remus' house over the summers.. and you've changed me, for the better.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you more than you'll ever know" James said staring in Lily's eyes the entire time, Lily smiled tears streaming down her cheeks, Remus looked over to see Katy wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and couldnt help but smile. Who knew Katy could cry over sentimental things? Lily began as the preacher looked to her, "James.. I'm sorry for ever doubting you had a heart beneath your image, now I know the truth.. I think I learned it that day you sat with me, and we cried together over our parents.. I love you James Potter, and I always will" she confessed, James smiled, tears in his own eyes. "Do you James Harold Potter take Lily Marie Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, James grinned "I do" he said, "Do you Lily Marie Evans take James Harold Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, "I do" Lily said, "You may kiss the bride!" the preacher announced, James pushed Lily's veil back kissing her deeply. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" the preacher announced, everyone in the church clapping. **

**At the reception, Remus, Katy, Sirius, his date, Alice and Frank all sat at one table, Lily and James greeting all their relatives and friends. "So I was like.. oh my goodness.." Sirius' date, Ashleigh said, Alice commenting along the way. When a new slow song began, Remus leaned over whispering to Katy "want to dance?". "I kind of suck" Katy whispered in return, "It gets us away from the gossip" Remus whispered, Katy stood up as Remus did as well, extending his hand, escorting Katy out onto the dance floor, for the slow song. Katy wrapping her arms around Remus' neck, Remus resting his hands on her hips. It seemed they had started a trend because Lily and James danced, so did Sirius and Ashleigh, Alice and Frank and even Jessica and Peter. "Well atleast the gossip stopped.. so we can sit back down if you like" Remus muttered, Katy shook her head "nah" she whispered leaning her head sideways against Remus chest as they rocked side to side to the music. "Remus.." Katy whispered, Remus perked a brow "hmm?" he asked quietly, "Do you ever think you'll get married.. I mean you want a normal life right..?" Katy whispered, Remus sighed "I dont think anyone would fall in love with a werewolf" he whispered, Katy let out a barely audible whisper "dont be so sure". It was so inaudible, that Remus figured he had imagined it by desire. He loved Katy and wanted her love so much in return he had imagined it. or so he thought. **

**That night Remus drove his car up to his and Sirius' flat, Sirius spending the night at Ashleigh's house. Katy asleep in the passenger seat, Remus looked over to her and smiled slightly. Remus turned off the ignition, and got out walking around to the passenger side opening the door. He scooped Katy up in his arms, carrying her up to the flat, using one of his hands to undo the locks and locking spells, and laid Katy down on Sirius' bed. Then headed out to redo the locking spells and locks. When he came back, he noticed Katy sitting up rubbing her forehead. "Where am I?" she asked, Remus flicked on the light. "Back at the flat.. Sirius isnt here.. and you fell asleep so I figured I'd let you sleep in his bed" Remus explained, "Oh Okay" Katy said. Remus turned the light back out then walked into the bathroom to change, expecting Katy to fall back asleep. When he came back out he went to lay down and saw Katy laying in his bed, and perked a brow. "Just lay with me please.. I dont want to be alone" Katy whispered, Remus nodded climbing under the covers beside her laying on his back, Katy curling up beside him, her head on his chest. Remus remembered Katy's wish to just be held, for someone to sleep with her at night without assuming sex. Then he thought to himself, What kind of person would see this beautiful wonderful woman and only want sex from her when she had so much more to offer if you only respect her. Remus wrapped his arm around her, and laid his head against hers. "Night Katy" he whispered, "Night Remmie" she whispered in return snuggling against him. Both soon falling asleep.**

**"Well Well what do we have here!" a voice asked loudly, Remus opened his eyes seeing Sirius standing there then looked beside him seeing Katy still asleep. "KATY GIRL WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted, "God damn it Shut up!" a voice said banging on the ceiling. Sirius was about to yell something back when Remus leapt up placing a hand over Sirius' mouth, it was easy to tell Sirius was probably drunk. Katy whose pillow had been taken away sat up looking between Remus and Sirius. "What did he do now?" Katy asked. "He's drunk.. and yelling at the above neighbors and us" Remus explained. Katy rolled her eyes, "Figures.. Sirius go to sleep" she said pointing to his bed, Sirius looked to her then nodded solemnly and walked over flopping down on his bed. Katy walked over tucking him in, and sighed taking off his shoes. "I'll bring you some aspirin and food later.. sleep now" Katy muttered, Sirius nodded closing his eyes. Katy gestured Remus to follow her as she headed into the kitchen. "Lets get changed quietly then head down to the diner on the corner for breakfast.." Katy whispered, Remus nodded. "You didnt bring any clothes though did you?" Remus hissed, Katy groaned slapping a hand to her forehead. "Better idea.. I get changed, then we apparate over to your place and eat there" Remus said simply. Katy shrugged, "good plan to me.. except, why dont I just apparate over to my place and get clothes then we go eat at the diner, that way we can pick up aspirin for Sirius as well" Katy hissed, "K.. see ya in a few minutes then" Remus said heading into the bedroom to grab clothes then go to the bathroom to change.**

**Katy apparated over to her place, to find the little cottage she rented in ruins a shiny green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floating in the air, and held a hand over her mouth, quickly apparating back to the flat. Rushing into the bathroom in tears, Remus there in only jeans and no shirt looking to her confused. "Voldemort.. my home.. its destroyed.. the dark mark" she stuttered out, Remus looked to her gaping, then extended his arms to her as she walked into them as he held her while she sobbed against his bare chest. "We have to get Sirius and go to Hogwarts to explain it to Dumbledore..this means he knows where you live.. if not all of us" Remus explained, Katy nodded and walked back out into the bedroom shaking Sirius awake, who looked to her sleepily. "We have to go to Hogwarts.. come on" Katy said helping him out of bed, "Why?" Sirius asked sobering quickly, and sat up slipping his shoes on. "Voldemort destroyed her home.. he knows where she lives if not all of us.." Remus said coming out, now in a tee-shirt and jeans. "Come on then" Sirius said grabbing his wand as he apparated to the Hogwarts gates, Remus and Katy following his example, clasping their hands in the process. They pushed the gates open, hurrying up the grounds to the castle. Hagrid seeing them pass, headed up to the castle as well knowing it was probably an emergency. **

**Katy rushed ahead of the guys up the steps, toward the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office. Hagrid following them stopped by Mcgonagall's class, and beckoned her to him, Mcgonagall nodded to her class "continue your work" she said and walked out to Hagrid, closing the door behind her. "Watson, Lupin and Black are here.. and seem to be in a rush to see Dumbledore" Hagrid said, "Watch my class" Mcgonagall said, Hagrid nodded, as Mcgonagall rushed off to Dumbledore's office. Hagrid walked into Mcgonagall's class, to watch over the students.**

**Mcgonagall came to the gargoyle, to see the three aurors standing there waiting for the password. "Whats going on?" she asked, Katy looked to her, "Voldemort destroyed my home.." she explained solemnly, "So he knows where we are" Sirius added. Mcgonagall let out a curse word under her breathe, and held her hands up to the gargoyle "pixie potions" she said calmly, as it swung around, the spiral staircase appearing, Mcgonagall heading up, Sirius behind her, while Katy and Remus followed. Remus placing his hand on Katy's back as she walked ahead of him, to reassure her. Mcgonagall lead them into Dumbledore's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and a few others already there obviously hearing about the attack. "We were about to send for you.." a voice said, Katy and them turned to see James holding a very distraught Lily. "Voldemort raided the hotel we were in" James explained, Katy sighed "and destroyed my home.. so he knows where we are.. goodie" She said sarcastically, Remus sighed running a hand through his hair. "You know whose not here.. that rat Peter" Katy muttered, "Thats not nice!" James snapped, "Oh yea and I'm suddenly being nice.. screw that" Katy snapped, "Its obvious Voldemort has spies among us how else would he have known?" she continued. "So you automatically assume its Peter?" Sirius asked, "Just because you dont like him doesnt mean he's not our friend" James added, "and just because he bends over and kisses both of your asses doesnt mean he wouldnt betray you" Katy said haughtily. "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Remus hollared, everyone looked to him shocked, except Katy who glared at him " screw it, I'm out" she said about to walk out, when Dumbledore shut and locked his door with a flick of his wrist. "Nobody is going anywhere.. all of you.. sit down!" he said calmly, making chairs appear. Katy walked over grabbing one and slid it back plopping down in it. "Now may I suggest one thing and that is that all of you change locations of your homes.. and some stay here for a while.. we cant have Voldemort killing off order members" Dumbledore said. **

**Two Days Later**

**"Remus.. Look I'm sorry that I got pissed at you in Dumbledores office" Katy said looking to the train ticket in her hands, then back up at Remus. Remus shrugged "Dont worry about it..we were all pissed.. I just dont understand why they transferred you so far away" he said, "To keep us all safe.. they transferred Frank and Alice to Africa.. and we can all come back eventually" Katy whispered hugging Remus close, "Now we both better go.. there might be spies" she said quietly. Remus nodded stepping back from her, "Tell the others I'll miss them" she said then turned and got on her train. Remus stared at the train, as it sounded the warning toot. Katy waving to him from the window, as he waved back, she blew him a kiss as the train rode off. Remus shut his eyes willing himself not to cry, knowing that if anything happened to Katy he wouldnt be able to survive, and he knew he couldnt stand being away from her, but they would all be safer this way. With Katy in Ireland, Alice and Frank in Africa, Sirius in Hogwarts with Lily and James, himself in France. He didnt like being so far away from his friends, and they couldnt Owl each other or anything, without worrying about the owl's being intercepted, they were all in isolation and he didnt like it one bit. He then apparated back to his apartment in Paris. **

**Remus flopped down on his bed that night crying silently, "its only been 8 hours and I miss them all already" he whispered to the darkness, little did he know the others all felt the same way. Maybe not Lily, James and Sirius - he thought - because they had each other and everyone at Hogwarts, but they missed the others. _Atleast Alice and Frank have each other, James Lily and Sirius have the others and hogwarts, but I'm alone, with the woman I love two countries away.. and all the miles in between _he thought to himself, before rolling over and falling asleep to his misery. **

**Sirius laid in his bed, and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had someone to talk to, sure he had Lily and James but they were married and in sync with each other, he wondered how Katy and Remus must feel, he felt lonely in a castle full of people imagine being in a whole seperate country from your friends and the one you love. Sirius wished Katy and Remus would just admit they loved each other, Sirius always had been the odd one out but he wanted to see his friends happy. He rolled over on his side and made a silent wish for Remus and Katy, and all his friends.**

**Katy sighed carrying her luggage up to her hotel room, in the central part of Ireland. After travelling all day, and being lost in thoughts of Remus and her friends, all she wanted right now was to sleep and escape. Her heart was aching emotionally, she missed them all. She missed Remus most of all, she knew she was falling in love with him and that she shouldnt risk being hurt but she couldnt help it. She had picked up a box of hair dye on the way, while Lily had given her a book of image changing spells before she left Hogwarts. Not that she chanced being recognized so far from England, but she didnt want to risk it. Katy unlocked her hotel room door, and pushed it open, grabbing her luggage and walking in as she turned on the light, then kicked the door shut behind her. She locked it, putting a locking spell and five other guarding spells on it just incase. Katy then walked over sitting down on the bed and pulled out a photo album from her suitcase, setting it on her bed, as she took off her shoes. She changed into her pajamas, and laid down flipping through the photo album, at pictures of the marauders. Katy soon cried herself to sleep. **

**Frank rolled onto his side drapping an arm over Alice, who was crying quietly. "It'll be okay.. we'll all be together soon" Frank whispered into her ear. They were in a tent in the middle of africa, with tons of guarding and shielding charms around it, til they could make residence in South Africa. Soon they drifted off to sleep.**

**Lily cuddled against James, who hugged her to him, knowing if she was missing their friends anywhere near as much as he was, she'd want someone to hold her. James was glad he had her with him, and Sirius too atleast. While Remus and Katy were countries away from their friends and each other, James wondered why Dumbledore would do such a thing when he obviously saw something between them. James soon cuddled with Lily whispering reassuring words to her as they both drifted into sleep. **

**Katy awoke the next morning, and stood up walking into the bathroom to dye her hair and change her image. While she would head out to the safe house Dumbledore had set up for her, out in the country by the water and cliffs. She dyed her hair, a dark brown, and extended it in length with a spell, pulling it back in a braid, and made it so her eyes were a bright blue, clearing all the freckles from her face leaving clear pale skin. She then dressed in a blue turtleneck, and khakis. She then packed her bags, heading out, as she had paid the night before she left without the hotel managers noticing the change. She headed out to buy a car, with the money Dumbledore had given her, and then would drive out to her safe house. **

**Remus awoke before sunrise, and headed to the kitchen of the apartment. He prepared a cup of tea, and sat down at the table stirring it blankly thinking to himself. He couldnt live like this, he needed Katy near him atleast, if not all his friends. Remus wondered if he was the only one suffering this much, if so, why? Why didnt the others hurt as well? Did they ever care in the first place? Why was this happening in the first place? Remus took his chances, and apparated the long distant back to Hogwarts, and walked his way to Dumbledores office. Sirius passing him in the hallway, with a thermos of hot cocoa. "Remus! What are you doing here!" Sirius asked, "I cant stay in France.." Remus muttered, shaking his head. Sirius sighed extending one of his arms, ignoring his phobia of being touched and hugged Remus in a strictly straight way. Remus and Sirius headed to Dumbledore's office together, and up to it. Dumbledore sat there, "Ah yes Remus.. I expected to see you" he said calmly. Remus sighed "I cant stay in France" he explained, when Dumbledore held up a hand "I know.. In fact we had one other transfer as well" Dumbledore said, both Remus and Sirius turned to see Katy leaning against the wall looking out the window. Remus smiled, as Katy looked back over at them "You know it was a very stupid plan to try and keep us all apart" Sirius said looking to Dumbledore, Katy nodded "you know I agree with Sirius for once" she commented, "Wow.. a revelation" Sirius said grinning. Katy smiled walking over and hugging Sirius, "ugh I couldnt be in Ireland.. I swear.. the loneliness and misery is enough to drive anyone insane" she explained, then turned when Sirius stepped back and walked over to Remus hugging him tightly, Remus hugging her in return, inhaling the scent of her hair, which now happened to be dark brown, the rest of her image back to the usual Katy by now. "I missed you.. so much" Katy whispered resting her head against Remus' chest, then looked to Sirius. "All of you" she said simply, Sirius smiled knowingly. "You might want to inform the rest of your friends.. and I'll have the house elves bring breakfast to your commons area" Dumbledore said, Sirius, Remus and Katy hurrying out laughing to themselves like children. Dumbledore smiling after them, "There was no use in trying to keep them apart Albus.." Mcgonagall said stepping out from the shadows, Dumbledore nodded "To show them how much they mean to each other I knew they werent going to last long.. especially Katy and Remus.. alone with no friends, and without each other.." Dumbledore said "their in love.. they're just scared to admit it" he said quietly. Mcgonagall gave her usual look, "Why shouldnt they be? Remus.. wondering if anyone would accept him due to him being a werewolf, and his fear of rejection all his life, and Katy with her family dying and being raised in an orphanage, all her nervous breakdowns.. and people not accepting her.. why risk another breakdown and ruining her friendship with Remus over it?" she questioned. "True.." Dumbledore said quietly.**

**"Lily! James! WAKE UP!" Sirius said banging on their door, off the commons room that shared his room, and two other bedrooms that had just appeared obviously for Katy and Remus. "HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES SIRIUS!" James hollared, as you heard banging in the room. "KATY AND REMUS ARE HERE!" Sirius called, the door soon flew open and both James and Lily stood there with wide smiles, as they hugged both Katy and Remus at the same time. Katy laughed, "Wow.. I feel loved" she commented. James grinned ruffling her dark brown hair, "Nice do" he commented. Lily grinned hugging her friend close, "Dumbledore should have known he couldnt seperate all of us.. did he let you come back?" she asked. Katy looked to Remus knowingly, "Katy apparated from Ireland to Dumbledore, who was speaking with her, when Remus apparated from France, I ran into him in the hallway and we headed to Dumbledore's office.. who agreed.." Sirius began, when they all said at once "its a dumb idea to keep us apart". All five of them laughing. **

**That evening, Remus and Katy were in Remus' room talking. Remus sitting against his back board, Katy sitting indian styled at the other end of the bed, as they played cards between them. "Ugh France is miserable without anyone there" Remus said simply, "Same with Ireland.. I spent the night in a hotel and all I could do was look over a photo album and cry.." Katy muttered, Remus sighed "I missed you.. I was worried.." he muttered quietly, as he shuffled the cards to pass out another hand. "Worried about what?" Katy asked, "that something would happen to you" Remus said simply. Katy took Remus hand, as he held the cards in his left hand. "Lets just go to sleep.. its been a long day" Katy muttered, Remus nodded, Katy stood up to leave when Remus caught her wrist, "stay with me" he muttered. Katy walked over sitting down on the opposite side of the queen sized bed, "only for tonight" she vowed. "Do you have something I could wear?" she asked quietly. Remus nodded, as he walked over grabbing a pair of his own pajama pants and a tee-shirt throwing it to her, as he got his own pajamas walking into the bathroom to change, while she changed in the bedroom. Katy slid under the covers as Remus came back out, Katy noticed the bed seemed to get warmer as Remus climbed in it. Katy loved sleeping with Remus, though she'd never admit it. He brought a sense of security to her, and his body heat always warmed her even to her soul. She never seemed to have a case of insomnia around him, and would always get a peaceful sleep. Soon they both fell into a restful sleep. **

**Katy awoke the next morning in Remus' arms, and knew she should tell him the truth sooner or later. She felt fear build inside her, what if he rejected her? and it would ruin their friendship.. this close bond they had.. she couldnt do that. Katy looked at Remus', he seemed so innocent in his sleep. His pale skin, pale lips, his shaggy brown hair falling over his forehead, with two new scars on his right cheek Katy hadnt noticed before. She reached up running her fingers across them when Remus' eyes shot open, his hand clutching her wrist. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Katy and dropped her wrist, then stood up walking to the bathroom leaving no explanation. Katy knew she didnt need one, after all the years of being a wolf, and wolf like reflexes.. Remus learned to grow paranoid and react quickly.**

**Remus stood in the shower, thinking to himself. _When is the point you realize your in love? when does that moment come, that moment you know you cant live without that person who makes you feel complete? Why cant I point out the exact moment I knew I loved Katy.. and why do I feel like it doesnt matter when I started loving her, but how much I've loved her since.. and why am I being so god damned sentimental about it.. yet not letting her know it! _he thought to himself as he washed his hair. **

**By the time, Remus headed out to change, Katy was no longer in his room but probably changing for breakfast herself. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt towel drying his hair then running a comb through it. By the time he was slipping on his shoes there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Remus called, "You decent mate?" Sirius' voice called, and you heard a female laugh behind him. "Yea!" Remus called back chuckling. Sirius opened the door and ran in flopping down on the bed, Katy behind him leaning against the door frame and rolled her eyes. "Now Now Sirius.. behave or no cookie" she said. "But Mummy! I want a cookie..! pweez!" Sirius said in a baby voice pouting as he walked on his knees over to Katy. "I'll consider it" Katy said simply then looked to Remus, "you ready for breakfast so this tard'll shut up?" she asked smiling. Remus couldnt help but notice how pretty she looked, with her brown hair in a top half braid, she wore a white baggy hoodie and jeans with tons of white writing on them. "Yea.. nice jeans by the way" Remus said, Katy nodded "thanks made them myself" she said as she yanked Sirius up by the back of his shirt "Come on Moocher.. food wayward!" she said pointing toward the door as Sirius ran out. "Such a little kid" Remus muttered, Katy laughed nodding as they headed out after him. **

**Katy was talking to Lily later on as Lily was doing Katy's hair. "You love Remus, dont you?" Lily asked, "No clue what your talking about" Katy responded automatically. "Oh come on.. its just us girls.. and I told you I loved James before he knew!" Lily pointed out, Katy sighed then nodded "Fine.. I have feelings toward Remus.. but No I'm not telling him" Katy responded, "Why?" Lily asked absently, "Because it could ruin our friendship, if he doesnt feel the same way, he could reject me, hurt me, force me into another break down, we could go out and break up and end up hating each other, I might not be what he expected.. so many things could go wrong and I'm just not ready.." Katy explained, Lily nodded "Love is a leap of faith my dear" she explained. "Well when I have any faith I'll let you know" Katy said plainly.**

**Little did they know Remus was getting the same talk. "Man, you love Katy dont you?" Sirius asked, as he laid on Remus' bed reading a magazine, James and Remus playing wizards chess at a nearby table. "I have no clue what your talking about" Remus said calmly. "Dont lie" James said simply. "I'm not.." Remus said simply. "Hey. I told both of you I loved Lily before she even loved me back.. so spill it" James said moving his piece to capture one of Remus'. "Fine I love her.." Remus muttered, "What was that we cant hear you?" Sirius began when a knock came at the door, "Be right there" James called standing up and walking over opening the door. There stood Lily, with Katy. Katy's hair done in corn rows in the front. "Blame Lils" she said simply. James laughed, "dont worry I'll punish her later" he said winking to Katy and then kissed Lily deeply, as Katy manuvered around them plopping down beside Sirius on the bed. "What ya doing?" she asked, Sirius pointed to a magazine article about a flying motorcycle. "Why would you want a flying motorcycle?" Katy asked confused. "Cus its too awesome to pass up" Sirius said smirking, "and its only 600 galleons.. which I can steal from my mum's safe" he explained. Katy rolled her eyes, "and you expect to get into Diagon Alley let alone Gringotts to get the 600 galleons and buy the motorcycle without being spotting by Voldemort" she asked. "No.. I already asked Dumbledore to send one of his professors to do it" Sirius said. Katy laughed shaking her head, as she laid down beside Sirius who put an arm over her as they both read the magazine. "Look its got two seats, a side car which is removable.. three helmets, and its red" Sirius said wriggling his eyebrows, his eyes lighting up as he explained it. "Atleast its something ambitious" Katy said smiling. "Ambitious? Haha Poppycock" Sirius said letting out a bark like laugh, "Anything I do is not ambitious" he explained quietly, "Alright then its downright disgusting.. better?" Katy asked, "Much" Sirius said simply. James perked a brow at them, "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "Sirius new flying motorcycle" Katy explained, "HIS WHAT!" Lily said loudly. "He's having Dumbledore send a professor to get 600 galleons from his mothers safe and buy the flying motorcycle so he can use it for god knows what" Katy said, rolling her eyes. Sirius grinned "isnt it beautiful?" he asked holding up the ad. "Yea and while your at it..reserve a tombstone and burial spot" Remus said boredly, Lily giggled "Go Remmie" she commented quietly. "Your just jealous cus I'm sleeping with your girl" Sirius commented, Remus perked a brow, as Katy looked to Sirius then Remus assuming Remus had a girlfriend which Sirius happened to be sleeping with, little did she know they were talking about her. Katy stood up, "Well I'm going to.. um yeah" she said and left, shutting the door behind her. **

**SIRIUS YOU IDIOT!" Lily hollared. "What are you talking about!" Sirius said loudly. "Katy thought you were talking about someone else.. and that means she thinks Remus has a girlfriend when she confessed to me that she ruddy loves him!" Lily snapped then placed a hand over her mouth, Remus gaping at her. "She said what?" James asked. "That she.. umm.. nothing" Lily stuttered, then turned quickly walking out. "She thinks Moony has a gf.. that I happen to be sleeping with.. ugh" Sirius said simply smacking himself in the forehead. Remus shook his head, "Do you still have your invisibility cloak?" Remus asked James, who nodded. "Can I borrow it.. I need a little fresh air.. take a nice walk up to the astronomy tower.. then throw myself off of it" Remus commented blankly. "Oh no you dont.." Sirius said simply jumping up, "I'll clear this up Moony I promise" Sirius said setting his hands on Remus' shoulders. Remus shrugged him off, as James handed him the cloak. "I'm still going for a walk" he commented walking out. "Sirius your a dolt" James said, "I know.. I need to find Katy" Sirius said walking out. **

**Katy was sitting on a swing in the 'garden room' of the castle, Sirius had found her on the map. The room was like one large green house up on the fourth floor, in an abandoned part of the castle, the room was tiled, with plants springing up between the cracks, dead flowers, and old flower pots laying around. Two old swings hanging from the ceiling magically to support any weight. Sirius saw her sitting on one, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kates?" he asked quietly. Katy turned and saw him then shook her head turning around and wiped her eyes. "Sirius.. leave me alone" Katy whispered. "Cant do that.. have to explain stuff" Sirius said smirking. "Explain it to someone who cares" Katy muttered. "Oh but you will.." Sirius said. "I highly doubt it" Katy commented. "You will" Sirius insisted, "Bet you 50 dollars I wont" Katy said smiling to Sirius over her shoulder. "Even if it deals with Remus.." Sirius said walking over and sitting down in the swing next to hers. "I'm listening.." Katy said, Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Wow Sirius.. who knew?" Katy asked sarcastically, Remus who happened to be listening under his cloak had tears forming in his eyes as he turned and ran. Turns out Sirius told Katy that Remus loved someone. "He loves you" Sirius said quietly, Katy rolled her eyes standing up "Oh Puh-lease Sirius stop bull shitting you said yourself he has a girlfriend! get one yourself and stop bothering me.." Katy said and began to walk off, when Sirius caught her arm. "Dont believe me?" he challenged. Katy looked sternly in his eyes, "Not only dont I believe you.. I dont think I can trust you" she snapped. Sirius' grip loosened as his eyes showed hurt, for once in all the time Katy could remember. "Sirius.." Katy muttered, "Dont bother" Sirius whispered, turning his face away. Katy sighed and hugged Sirius, who stood there in surprise then hugged her back resting his chin atop her head. "Sirius.. your my best friend.. and just to let you know I'd trust you with my life.." Katy whispered, Sirius stroked her hair then leaned back looking in her eyes. "I'll never betray you.." he said resting a hand on her cheek, "I promise this.." he whispered kissing her forehead in a friendly way as they turned heading back to the others. "I wasnt lying though.. Remus does love you" Sirius said on their way back. "Just drop it" Katy muttered, Sirius nodded solemnly as he held the door to the commons room open for her. They walked in together to see James and Lily on the couch holding hands and whispering, Remus' door was closed. Sirius agreed to let Katy sleep with him, Katy nodded as they headed into his room. It wasnt what she expected, Sirius didnt make any moves on her, she was glad of this, and she knew she and Sirius had a seperate bond now, where they were almost like brother and sister. Sirius being the protective older brother, always watching out for Katy. Katy couldnt help but notice that it wasnt like sleeping with Remus, she didnt feel the warmth in her soul, and now she knew why.. she'd just never admit it. **

**One year later**

**"Push Lils! Come on you can do it!" Alice said reassuringly, James clasping Lily's hand, the others in the hallway. Frank out there holding Alice's own week old baby, Neville. Alice in a wheelchair off to the side of Lily, as the doctors prepared to help her through the labor and deliver the baby...**

**Sirius sat in the hallway clasping hands with Katy who sat beside him on the bench waiting anxiously. It was Lily and James' first child, and her and Sirius were to be named Godparents. Remus had drifted apart from Katy and become friends with her again while her and Sirius became nearly inseperable, not in the way your thinking. But ever since they had developed the silent understanding... they had begun to hang out alot more, telling each other everything. Katy had never lost her love for Remus, and loved him more.. but her heart was aching for the comfort of being in his arms. Sirius understood this, and tried to help in anyway possible so his 'little sister' as he often called her, wouldnt get hurt. He couldnt stand to see her hurt, James was suprised Sirius could relate to anyone on that level. Katy calmed Sirius down alot, and made him get to a more serious emotional level, while Sirius showed Katy how to loosen up and have fun. Infact, Katy was the only one Sirius would let ride on his motorcycle with him. Anyone else had to ride in the side car so they didnt touch him. Next they heard a squeal, as James ran out in the hallway jumping around "Its a boy!" he announced, Katy smiled as James ran over hugging her and Sirius tightly. "His names Harry James Potter" James said. "Wow.. how creative Prongsie take your name and change the middle and first name" Katy said laughing, "No.. My Middle names Harold his first name is Just.. Harry" James said excitedly then made his way over to Remus, Frank and Peter to hug them as well. Being careful when hugging Frank so as not to squash Neville. Katy smiled, looking to James. "You want a family dont you?" Sirius whispered, Katy looked to him then sighed "Doesnt every girl?" she asked. "You'll have one, one day.. when Remus gets up the guts to confess his love" Sirius hissed, Katy laughing quietly. **

**Exactly one year later..**

**"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" Sirius called as James escorted him and Katy through their large house in Godric's Hollow. "Shut up" Katy muttered laughing quietly. James chuckled, "She's right.. for once!" he commented, "Hey!" Katy said offensively as Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Sirius and Katy now lived together in a one room flat in muggle london, Katy working as a designer for a clothing line. While Sirius was unemployed and using his time to train for the order against Voldemort. James and Lily were now in hiding, now that they were marked for death by Voldemort. Sirius was supposed to be their secret keeper, but last week right before they agreed Sirius urged them to change it to Peter, for nobody would suspect him. But Katy, Remus and Sirius also knew where they lived. By this point Alice and Frank had been driven insane by Bellatrix Black and her crucio curses, and Neville Longbottom was sent to live with his grandmother. Katy walked over to where Lily stood holding Harry, and hugged Lily as she manuvered around Harry, then took his hand with her finger and shook it smiling. "Happy Birthday Harry" Katy said kissing his forehead. Lily grinned, "you are so good with children" she said throwing a glance to Remus who was leaning against the wall reading the daily prophet. Katy shrugged, "So how have you been?" Katy asked Lily. "Good.. shame we cant leave the house though.." Lily muttered, "Yea.. but it'll all get better soon" Katy promised, hugging her friend again, before walking over to Remus. Katy leaned against the wall beside him looking to the paper, "13 more dead in ministry attack" she read quietly. "I know.. he's attacking people left and right" Remus responded, "That anal raping fag will get what's coming to him" Sirius said, Katy sighed "Lets hope so.." she whispered to herself. **

**Sirius was awoken that night by Katy gasping for breathe sitting up in bed tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked. "He's killed them.. I saw it.. He killed Lily and James.." Katy whispered, "He cant have.. look it was just a dream.." Sirius said, Katy shook her head. "If it makes you feel better I'll use the motorcycle to go check on them okay?" Sirius asked. Katy nodded simply. "Okay.. I'll be back" Sirius said, slipping on his jeans and a black tee-shirt, and grabbed his keys just hoping Katy's dream wasnt a vision and that his best friend and his wife were still alive. Little did he know, Katy's suspicions were correct, as soon as he landed outside the house, it was in practical ruins. Hagrid coming from it Harry in his hands. "Sirius" Hagrid said seeing the man staring at the house gaping. "Are they.." Sirius began, "Their dead, Dumbledore told me to come and get Harry here before the media got ahold of it and muggles swarmed" Hagrid said, "Give Harry here, I'll take him, I'm his god father" Sirius said, "Sorry no can do strict orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to Him" Hagrid said, "Well atleast take my motorcycle I wont be needing it" Sirius said rushing off down the road to find Peter, he knew Katy was right, Peter had betrayed them, he had been betraying them all along. **

**Sirius found Peter and grabbed him by his shoulders, "How could you do that!" he snapped. "SIRIUS! HOW DARE YOU? YOU KILLED LILY AND JAMES!" Peter said loudly, "What? You did.. How could you?" Sirius asked, "GET AWAY! I WONT TELL YOU WHERE THE OTHERS ARE" Peter said, Sirius growled pulling out his wand and aiming it at Peter, who quickly sliced his finger off, before setting off an exploding spell, knocking Sirius off his feet and killing all the muggle witnesses, as he vanished from sight. Sirius noticed the rat run into a nearby sewer and made to go after him, when two ministry officials grabbed his arms, Sirius laughing ironically "it was the rat.. he did it.. the rat" he said through laughter, knowing his life was now over. Just hoping he didnt lose Katy and Remus, as well. **

**The next day**

**"Are you alright?" Remus asked, handing Katy her tea as they sat in the kitchen of Hogwarts over the summer, since no students were there. "Of course I am.. just because Peter betrayed us all and ruined everyones life doesnt mean a thing" Katy said sarcastically, "After all that happened you still think it was Peter's fault?" Remus asked loudly. "OF COURSE IT WAS! HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER!" Katy snapped, "But Sirius knew where they lived.. he was there, you sent him there.. and he also killed Peter and all the muggles.." Remus said calmly. "I sent him there because I saw them dying in my dreams.. he heard me crying and woke up.. and said he would check it out for me.." Katy snapped, "Oh yea check it out and make sure their dead" Remus said bitterly, "How can you.. I mean.. ugh.. Sirius is our friend!" Katy snapped, "So were Lily and James! and Peter! AND NOW THEIR DEAD.. because of Sirius!" Remus argued, "Fuck that.. You know what I'm going to Azkaban" Katy said simply, "What do you mean?" Remus asked quietly, "As Ying.. Sirius needs someone there to keep him sane" Katy explained, "I know you love him and all but this is insane" Remus said simply, "I dont love him! He's like my brother!" Katy snapped, "Right.. keep telling yourself that maybe even you'll believe your own lies" Remus said standing up and left, Katy beginning her plan to stay with Sirius in Azkaban as Ying. **

**A white cat, with a black dot on its head wandered through the halls of azkaban searching for the right cell number, the dementors couldnt sense her in this form so they didnt know she was here. She finally spotted her target, she had snuck on as cargo on the barge, and hid between a few food crates. "Cell 198003" she thought to herself, as she slid between the bars and over to the man in the corner, in a white and black striped prison uniform, a tan blanket over him, as he sat hugging his knees, his chin on his knees as he stared blankly at the wall infront of him. Ying rubbed against his legs purring quietly, the man looked down. "Ying?" he whispered, the cat waved a paw. Sirius picked Ying up hugging her too him, "You believe me dont you.. I didnt do it Peter did.. I wouldnt do that to Lily and James.." Sirius pleaded, Ying just purred curling up in Sirius' arms. "I have to be going insane theres no way you would come to Azkaban willingly.. let alone make it in.." Sirius said, Ying looked up at him and rolled her cat eyes. "Unless they cant sense you in Animagus form can they?" Sirius asked, Ying shook her head. "What if they could, you would have been caught" Sirius said quietly, Ying shrugged her cat shoulders before curling up in Sirius' lap. "You cant stay here.. you didnt do anything wrong, I didnt but I deserve it" Sirius whispered, Ying shook her head and didnt move from her spot. **

**"She actually did it" Remus whispered seeing the note on Katy's empty bed as he sat down reading it:**

_**Remus,**_

_**Nobody believes Sirius.. except me, and now nobody believes me.. except Sirius. I told you I would go to Azkaban and I have, you wont be hearing from me for a while, but you probably dont care.. I never expected you not to believe me. But then again, maybe I'll believe my own lies.. right? Just to let you know, regardless of what you may think I dont love Sirius, he's my friend.. and he WAS your friend too. So were Lily and James, Peter betrayed them.. he's not dead.. I'll prove it to you one day.. you'll know it. None of us are to blame it was Voldemort.. he destroyed our lives. Dont forget me.. and please dont hate me.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Katy Watson**_

**Remus sat on the bed crying, the one girl he ever loved, ran away and now thought that he hated her. Remus had lost all his friends, and now the girl he loved. He had never felt so alone, Lily was gone, Sirius was gone, James was gone, Peter was gone, Harry was with the muggles and was to recieve no contact what-so-ever, Alice and Frank were insane in St. Mungos, Neville was only one and couldnt easily be vented to, and now Katy was gone. Remus curled up in a fetal position on the bed crying as he hugged the letter to his chest, now knowing how Katy felt during her breakdowns. **

**Six Monthes Later**

**Remus was walking down a back stairway heading down to the great hall when someone.. something rather caught his attention, a white cat with a black dot on its head on the landing of the stairwell a few steps down. As he watched it morphed into Katy, standing there her brown hair dingy and hanging around her shoulder still somehow managing to look silky, her chocolate eyes blood shot, her clothes covered in soot and dust. "Remus" Katy whispered. Remus looked at her, "You came back.." he said rather than asked. "I need your help.." Katy said quietly, "Its Sirius.." Katy said. Remus rolled his eyes, "What now?" he snapped a little rudely. "Remus" Katy pleaded stepping up the stairs right infront of him, now he saw it a saddle bag on her shoulder, that had been miniature and around her neck as a cat. "What is it?" Remus asked trying to ignore the feeling of her breathe on his face, he loved her, no matter how much her habits annoyed him. "He's dying.. he caught pneumonia.. and they wont give him medicine.. he wont eat.. and.. I.." Katy began, when Remus set a hand over her mouth leaning her against a wall, his face an inch from hers. "I'll go to the hospital wing and get the supplies.. you have to stay here okay?" he whispered. Katy nodded simply, Remus turned and was about to run up the steps when Katy caught his hand, "Remus.." she said quietly, Remus turned to her in confusion, "Thanks" she whispered kissing him on his cheek right at the corner of his mouth. Remus nodded and huried up the stairs, to fulfill his requirements. As much as he believed Sirius guilty he wouldnt let him die, or see Katy sad because of it. **

**Remus came back five minutes later with about 15 bottles, some bandage, a self heating pad, some soup, a can opener, a plastic bowl and spoon, and a thermos of warm tea. "Open your bag" he whispered, Katy did as such as Remus put everything in it. Katy then set the bag aside on the stairwell before throwing her arms around Remus' neck hugging him close. Remus was surprised but hugged her back, stroking her hair. "I have to do this.. you dont believe me, or him But I do.. and as soon as I take care of him.. I'll come back, I promise" Katy whispered against Remus' neck. Remus nodded, "Their all gone" he whispered in return. "What are you yabbering about?" Katy asked stepping back and looking at him in surprise. "James, Peter, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Harry, Neville, Edgar, Dorcas, Lily, now you.." Remus said setting a hand on her cheek, Katy placed her hand atop his "I'll never leave I promise" she whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead and kneeled down slipping the bag around her neck as she morphed into the cat the bag shrinking with her, and all that was in it, as she turned and ran off into the darkness. **

**Remus laid on his back, on his bed thinking to himself. "I miss them all so much... the pranks, the fun times, the tears, the anger, the happiness.. I miss you guys..." Remus whispered. It had been 3 years since he had seen Katy last, when she asked him for help about Sirius. He didnt know where Katy was, or if Sirius was dead because of the Phenumonia, or the dementors or anything. He had heard no word from Katy on either of them. Remus had no clue if Ying was even still in Azkaban with Sirius, he rolled over on his side crying quietly as he closed his eyes. He pulled out a photo album from his side drawer glancing at a photograph of 'The Marauders' after graduating Auror Camp back in their 7th year. Katy with her arm swung around Remus and Sirius. Beside Remus was James hugging Lily from behind, Frank hugging Alice from behind on the other side of Sirius. Meanwhile Dorcas and Edgar stood infront of Remus and Sirius. Each had a hand resting on the shorter childs opposite shoulder. It was a photograph of perfect unity yet individuality. Remus soon fell asleep, on the photo album.**

**Remus was awoken in the middle of the night however, by a hand being placed over his mouth, he grabbed the person's wrist and his wand aiming it at them. "Lumos" he hissed as his wand lite up showing Katy sitting on the edge of his bed, her delicate hand over his mouth as she mouthed "dont scream" then dropped her hand, Remus sat up further, and turned on the candles in his room with a wave of his hand, Katy sat there, her hair loosely drapped over her shoulders, she wore a pale blue long sleeved shirt, with an ankle length brown jumper over it. Her face had dust on it, her eyes blood shot the same as before. "Katy?" Remus whispered, Katy nodded mutely chewing on her bottom lip. Remus reached up a hand touching her face to make sure she was real, his fingers barely brushed her before she stood up suddenly. "Whats wrong?" Remus asked standing up as well, then noticed it, she was bleeding heavily from her torso, and her gown was ripped. "What happened?" Remus asked, "The Dementors.." Katy mouthed, Remus laid her down on his bed sitting down beside her, as he got his scissors from his side drawer that he used to cut during his depression and cut her dress off her torso. Remus shining his wand down at it, and noticed the scar was a ghastly deep, as Katy winced. Remus reached over with his other hand clasping hers. "You always come back for help you know that?" he whispered. "Hey what can I say? its a failing.." Katy whispered in return smiling slightly. "I'll get Pomfrey" Remus said then paused, "unless your leaving again?" he asked. "No.. I'm staying, Sirius told me to go.. and.. I tried to leave, but Ying got caught in sea weed so I morphed human and the dementors.. they .. they.." Katy began then suddenly hacked into coughing. "Shh I'll get Pomfrey, stay safe love please" Remus said patting her hand with his then rushed over to the fire, throwing some dust in. "Dumbledore!" he called, "What is it Remus?" Dumbledore said through the fire, "Katy's here.. she needs medical attention as well.." Remus said, Dumbledore's head immediately disappeared obviously to get Pomfrey and come here himself. **

**Remus walked back over to Katy, clasping her hand in his, kissing it gently. "Their coming.. hang on please" he whispered desperately, seeing her agony. No sooner had he said this then Pomfrey and Dumbledore rushed in, Pomfrey shooing Dumbledore and Remus into the hall while she worked on Katy. Remus looked desperately to Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eyes. "She came back hmm?" he asked calmly. "Yea.. she always does when she needs help.. she'll leave again though I'm sure" Remus said sadly, then sighed. Dumbledore smiled, apparantely amused "Dont be so sure Mr. Lupin, Love influences the Heart, Mind and Soul.." he explained before walking into the room leaving Remus in the hall to think about what he had just stated. **

**"Mr. Lupin.. you can see her now?" Pomfrey said shaking Remus awake, as he slept against the wall in the hallway. Remus stood up suddenly, "Is she okay?" he asked. Pomfrey smiled nodding, then pushed him into the room as she walked off to tell Dumbledore. Remus walked over to Katy, who looked up at him quietly and smiled slightly extending a hand, which Remus took. "Hey.. how are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Alot better.." Katy whispered, "feel free to lay down.. you wont hurt me, besides you look exhausted" Katy said reaching up a hand and brushing Remus hair out of his eyes, and let her hand slipped down his cheek before falling back to her side. "I couldnt.." Remus whispered, Katy sighed lifting the covers, Remus rolled his eyes sliding over laying on his side supporting his head up with his elbow looking to her, about a foot from her face. "I missed you" Remus whispered, Katy nodded "I missed you too" she whispered. "How is Sirius?" Remus asked seriously. "He's fine.. depending.. he had Ying to keep him sane, now-a-days he morphs into padfoot.. the dementors cant sense us in animagus forms.. He's depressed though" Katy whispered, "Why?" Remus asked, "Because you dont believe he's innocent.. nobody does" Katy explained, resting her head against the nook of Remus' arm looking up at him. Remus smiled slightly, "comfy?" he asked. Katy nodded yawning, "lets just sleep on it, okay?" she asked quietly, Remus nodded curling up beside her, Katy scooting closer. Remus couldnt help but notice how they seemed to mold together, her filling in every crevase perfectly, without either being uncomfortable. Katy closed her eyes whispering quietly "Night Moony", Remus smiled "night ying" he muttered before drapping an arm across her upper torso not touching her bandages or scars, his head resting against the top of her's as they fell asleep. **

**The next morning Remus awoke, to see nobody in bed beside him. "It was either all a dream.. or she left again" he thought to himself, just as he heard a clank, and a tray was set over him, with breakfast on it. Katy standing there in a new clean gown she'd obviously borrowed, her hair pulled back in a knot on the back of her head with a chopstick through it. "Morning" Katy said cheerfully, Remus sat up slightly looking to her then the tray. "Eat up.. I had the house elves bring your favorite.. if.. it is still your favorite anyways" Katy said, as she grabbed her old gown off the floor putting it in a white sack and tied it up, then clapped her hands. "Yes, How may I help missus?" a house elf asked, Katy smiled kneeling down "can you throw this away from me please?" she asked quietly, the house elf nodded "Yes Missus" the said taking the bag, "thank you" Katy said hugging them before they scurried off. Katy stood back up then walked over removing the top from the platter, Remus too busy staring at her in awe. "Well if you dont eat it I will how about that?" she questioned smirking. Remus laughed, then looked to his tray to see pancakes smothered in syrup with blueberries and strawberries but no butter. "Wonderful.. and yes its still my favorite, you can sit and have some if you like.. theres no way I can possibly eat this all to myself" Remus said conjuring another fork, Katy sat down beside him as they ate the food talking like they hadnt spent three years apart. Remus was glad she hadnt left again, though he still didnt feel assured she would stay much longer. And his suspicions were correct.**

**For when they were walking in the garden a week later hand in hand, she dropped the bomb on him. "I'm leaving.. tommorow" Katy muttered, Remus dropped her hand looking to her. "Its not my choice really it isnt.." Katy said turning to him, a pleading tone in her voice. "I just.. Dumbledore needed Aurors in Vance and Cassopia" she said referring to two wizarding colonies, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. "and.. Mcgonagall recommended me.." Katy said quietly. "We can get him to let you stay" Remus said simply, "Thats just it.. I agreed to go" Katy said looking up at Remus. "Why?" he asked confused. "Because.. I dont belong here.. Hogwarts is your home.. not mine.. And I promised James, Lily, Sirius and the others.. I promised myself.. I would avenge their deaths to Voldemort and I wont give up.." Katy said, "Katy.. your not breaking a promise to them, their dead.. and Sirius broke a promise himself" Remus explained, "gosh.. these are my values.. my morals.. its my promise, why cant you respect that?" Katy said looking to Remus, who sighed "I do.. I just think its stupid you running from here to east bumfuck and leaving me by myself hauled up in this castle in a depression" he explained. "Oh.. so as usual its all about you right?" Katy asked, "Its never been about me, Katy.. let me make that clear.. everything I've ruddy done, every breathe I fucken take is because of you.. alright? So dont start this.. its always about you Remus bullshit.. because its not okay?" Remus snapped, then turned walking off towards the black lake, Katy staring after him as she sighed and walked the opposite direction towards the castle to begin packing.**

**Katy slammed her trunk closed hastily, then reached her hands up wiping her teary and swollen eyes. She was adorned in a simple pair of hip hugger jeans, and a green zip up hoodie, her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. It was the day she was to head off to Vance first. Cassopia, wasnt in that need of her abilities yet. But in Vance she would ride in, in civilians clothing to the castle, sneak in the back with help, and they would pretend she was a princess, and have her talk to the nobles and other civilians to calm them down. They put her on duty because they knew she had good speech and acting skills, and got along with everyone. She pulled on her black riding vest over her hoodie zipping it up as she dragged her trunk down the outcove of grass towards where a white horse waited, two men holding the reins, while Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and even Flitwick stood by for her departure. "Kathyrn" Pomfrey beckoned, Katy walked over to her after handing the trunk to the men, who shrunk it and stuck it in one of the side compartments, "Theres another bag in there full of medicines and health supplies and some food.. and a spare wand just incase" Pomfrey said. Katy nodded simply and smiled, "thank you so much for everything" she said hugging the old nurse, then turned to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, who were looking at her. Dumbledore with a cheeky grin, Mcgonagall with a handkercheif to her face in surprise pointing behind Katy, who turned to see Remus approaching them. Katy walked over to him, and stopped right infront of him looking down at her hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, "I came to see you off" Remus responded, Katy looked up at him "Does this mean you approve of what I'm doing?" she asked in a mutter, "More than you'll ever know.. just promise me you'll come back I need atleast one friend with me" Remus responded, Katy smiled putting her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "I'll come back.." she promised, before kissing him on the cheek gently and turning to go over to the horses, climbing atop it into the saddle, as the men handed her the reins, she waved to everyone blowing them kisses before she pushed her heels into the side of the horse and flew off down the path, everyone waving after her. By the time Katy reached the shore to the Atlantic coast in South Ireland, she was exhausted. Now she had to apparate her and the horse to Vance, but she figured she'd rest first, so she began to set up camp. In a day she had traveled that far, on horseback it was almost unbelievable even in the wizarding world. **

**In three days time, she had reached the castle of Vance, and snuck around the back dressed in a plain tan gown and brown riding cap. The Nobles at the back gate saw her, bowed and allowed her through where she was led directly to the king as they sent her things to her room, and gave her horse food and water in the stables. **

**"Ah yes, You must be Kathyrn Watson.. they told me you were coming.. I assumed they meant monthes from now" The King said with a smile. He was a proud tall man, slightly buff. He had a shoulder length curved tan beard and mustache, his tan wavy chin length hair brushed smoothly, he wore a red and silver outfit with a large red cape. Katy smiled and curtsied, "Yes Your Heiness.." she responded standing up as the nobles left shutting the doors behind them, Katy looked back. "Okay you may come forth now" The King responded, Katy did as such, as he stood infront of her, studying her like a vulture studies his prey. "Ah yes, you shall be a good Princess, and the gowns they showed me should fit you well.. your just about our Annabelle's size.. I never properly introduced myself" the king said stopping infront of her, about a foot from her. "I'm King Genesis.. My wife, Queen Magnolia fell to death of Malaria last spring, our daughter Annabelle has reserved herself in a tower since, she is ill at the moment however.. the country is pretty much in a rebellion incase you havent noticed due to poor Noble and commoner relations.. but I cant find time in my mourning period and busy schedule to go out and mingle.. so we figured Maybe you could do this for us.. we are told you get along well with most and have good communication skills" The King explained, "Yes Sir, they informed you correctly" Katy responded, "Well I'll have Sari and Caston lead you to your new chambers.. and you will be fitted for a gown for the royal dinner tonight.. where will announce you as a distant cousin.. of course you will need etiquette and posture classes.." The King responded, "I've already taken them sir, we studied those in Auror Camp" Katy explained, The King nodded "very well your ahead of the game, Caston! Please show.. this lady to her chamber, to have Sari try on her gown" The King said then leaned close to Katy's ear, "Make up a name by Dinner will you?" he asked, then turned walking back and sitting on his throne. Katy nodded and followed Caston out, he was a tall thin uptight man with Abnormally tall hair that reminded Kathyrn uncanningly of Lockhart, a gryffindor fifth year who was in the first row at graduation. **

**By Dinner, Kathyrn was adorned in a lovely blue gown that was ankle length, not too poofy, but had a tan jeweled breast plate, her hair was in braided plats, with a wreathe of blue and pink flowers placed atop her head, they put pink lipstick on her, with light blue eyeshadow, and some concealer, then slid her into uncomfortable silver heals and had Caston escort her down to the dining room. "The King needs to know your name.." another noble said approaching her, as they stood at two heavy oak double doors that reminded Katy of the great hall doors. "Daishi.." Katy responded simply, the man nodded and huried off obviously to tell the king who would announce her entrance. "Lady Daishi of England.." The King announced, as the doors opened, Katy looked around nervously, expecting to see a full room but saw around 50 nobles and some ladies and that was all as they clapped politely as she made her way up to the king nervously, Caston sitting her down beside him. "This is a royal dinner?" she asked quietly. The King smiled, then turned to her "I told you it was sad" he commented in a mutter. Kathyrn nodded. **

**Later that night, Katy was walking along the guard wall of the castle humming to herself, in a long white poofy dress sort of laid back. "Lady Daishi" a voice called, she turned to see a noble knight walking towards her. "Yes kind sir?" she asked, the knight smiled, he reminded Katy alot of Remus when he smiled. "The King wants to make sure you're going out into the village tommorow" the knight said, "of course.. by the way. this may sound rude. But whats your name? you just seem awfully familiar" Daishi said shrugging. "Kennith Paltrow" the Knight said extending a hand, which Katy took, as the knight brought it up kissing it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess" he commented then nodded, "I'll tell the King your answer" Kennith commented, "Thank you Kennith" Daishi said and went back to wandering absently singing to herself. When she felt it in her pocket, the mirror, Sirius gave her that he and James used to communicate with, Sirius still had one, and she now did too. She looked around then pulled out her wand tapping to the mirror whispering "Sirius Black". Sirius' prison infected face showed up on the mirror, as it went to static then reappeared a minute later flashing. "Sirius? Sirius? Can you see me?" she pleaded quietly. "Yes.. its flashing but I see you.. Katy?" Sirius voice begged, then it went dead. Katy growled to herself, and tapped it with her wand again to kill the power to it. "Katy? whose Katy? and who was that talking a moment ago?" a males voice asked, Daishi turned to see Kennith, "Oh it was no one.. just a radio I have here" she said shrugging as she slid the mirror into her pocket. "It looks like a mirror" Kennith said, "I'm aware of that, thank you" Daishi said light but forcefully as if pleading with him to drop the subject. Kennith obviously got the message because he nodded, "The King sent me to get you.. he wants you inside the castle, its after hours melady" Kennith said, Daishi sighed but nodded and walked after him into the castle. **

**The next day Daishi awoke, and got changed into a simple jumper, that was brown and ankle length with a white bell sleeved top under it. Her hair up in a loose bun, a rose stuck through it. Daishi quickly slipped on a pair of brown clogs and huried out to head into the village today. "Wont you need any money just incase?" Sari asked, Daishi looked to her then shrugged, Sari pointed to a jewelry type box. Daishi walked over to it, taking out some money and slipping it in her pocket. "Why wont you come? it'll be fun" Daishi said to Sari, "Servants arent allowed Miss" Sari said, Daishi smiled "but you know you want too.. come on.. I'll command you to.. and to have fun" she pointed out, "Oh alright Miss.. but if I get in trouble.." Sari said, "You'll Blame me, and I'll take the punishment" Daishi commented, as she pulled out a green simple dress handing it to Sari, who pulled it on, Daishi already working on braiding Sari's waist length black hair, as they headed out. Daishi handing Sari some cash, "Miss I cant take this" Sari pleaded, "it's an order.. take it and spend it.. on anything you want" Daishi said smiling, Sari laughed shaking her head as they headed out of the castle entrance into the village outside it, everyone staring at them. Everyone recognized Sari, she bought Princess Annabelle's gowns and groceries all the time, but who was this other woman. "MAY I PRESENT PRINCESS DAISHI OF VANCE!" a trumpet sounded, Kennith overhead on the wall announced. Everyone looking to her, Daishi blushed putting her head down and covering her face with a hand. "You musnt be shy Miss your royalty" Sari insisted smiling, "doesnt mean embaressment isnt in my gene pool" Daishi commented as they walked over to a nearby stand, "Hello Sylvia" Sari commented, Sylvia looked up but didnt comment seeing the Princess and curtsied. "Oh Please dont do that" Daishi said shaking her head, Sylvia looked to her in surprise. "New Princess.." Sari said simply, looking to Daishi who was now looking through the beaded jewelry. "Did you make these?" Daishi asked looking to Sylvia who nodded, "Their very good.." Daishi commented picking up a gold embedded one, with turquoise beads and a wolf emblem, it made her think of Remus and she smiled. "How much for this?" Daishi asked, "Oh umm.." Sylvia began, when Daishi set down around 100 dollars on the counter. "That should do right?" Daishi asked, Sylvia shook her head "Thats too much Miss, its only about 5 dollars" she commented. "Well then Sari must choose one as well.. and you can keep the change also" Daishi said smiling, then signalled them with her hand looking to Sari. "That one's very beautiful" Sari said signalling a dolphin one, Daishi picked it up and turned Sari around moving her hair, as she clasped it around her neck. "It looks even more beautiful on you" Daishi said nodding, as she clasped her arm through Sari's putting, the wolf necklace in her own pocket for safe keeping. "We'll see you later Sylvia.. and I'll recommend your necklaces to the maidens at the Banquet.. speaking of the banquet" Daishi said stopping and looked to Sylvia, "You must join us.. you could be a guest" Daishi said, Sari looking at Daishi as if she were crazy. "I couldnt miss, I'm not allowed, commoners arent, and even if I was I have nothing to wear" Sylvia said, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything" she quickly added. "Well you damn well should be.. honestly, hauling people up in the castle and not letting you guys in.. thats no good.. You know what? We'll hold our own banquet.. right out there in the field.. its beautiful, and I'll bring the food by the knights, and dont worry about anything to wear I'll bring you a dress.. besides its going to be casual, invite everyone you know.. same night as their banquet" Daishi said putting her hands on her hips. "Alright Miss" Sylvia said smiling, as Daishi leaned over hugging her, then skipped off into the crowd, Sari looking to Sylvia in surprise then ran to catch up with Daishi. So the Banquet was planned, Daishi made plenty of friends that day, her two best being Sylvia and Sari, who got to know Daishi well and were surprised by how well the new Princess cliqued with people and was so polite, not stuck up and demanding. Daishi had actually become friends with old man Wister, a hobo man on the corner, as they talked, she gave him some money and they chatted like old friends, dancing to some music and laughing. Sari and the others clapping and were definitely surprised, after all Wister hated Nobles, they had killed his entire family burned his farm and made him homeless and here he was dancing with one. Sari got the feeling Daishi wasnt a normal noble, she wondered if all nobles in England were like this. **

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**"Didnt anyone tell you to watch where your going!" A voice yelled, as a horse bumped past them with a rider on its back. "I'm sorry.. really" the rider called. "You should be.." The person muttered, looking up at the rider. "I was wondering the way to the castle.." the rider asked. "Ah A Banquet folk.. that way!" The person said pointing up the road into the village, which led to the castle. **

**"Okay people.. Daishi.. just sing dear.." the director said smiling, then tried to get the people in the dress rehearsal to quiet down. "On the arms of the angel.. fly away from here.. from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.. you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reveries.. in the arms of the angels may you find.. some comfort here" Daishi sang softly, the room quieting to hear her, the director smiling at her. "Wonderful.. Wonderful truly remarkable.." The director said clapping. "Was it really okay?" Daishi asked nervously looking around at the dress rehearsal people, who nodded. Sari running forward, "I loved it.. It was fantastic" she commented, Daishi giggled "have you been eating the lemon drops again?" she asked, Sari nodded and both girls laughed. "Princess.. there is someone here to see you" the knight at the door said, "Send them in" Daishi called, but who stepped in at that moment was not who she expected to see. Remus Lupin in the flesh..**

**"Remus?" Daishi whispered quietly, Remus nodded simply stepping forward then bowed, "Princess" he commented simply then looked around at everyone staring at him. Daishi sighed "excuse me" she said to the others and huried out grabbing Remus' arm on the way, and shut the doors behind them. "What.. Remus.. why.. how?" Daishi stuttered, "Dumbledore sent me" Remus commented handing her a roll of parchment, Daishi read it quietly then looked up at Remus, "I missed you" she whispered, "Right.. well I must go now" Remus said and turned to leave when Daishi caught his hand, "why are you running away?" she asked. Remus laughed ironically, "No thats your job" he hissed, "What do you mean?" Daishi asked, "Oh.. I'll come back because I care so much.. pfft" Remus snapped then turned walking off, "Stay for the banquet atleast" Daishi called, "I'd rather kill myself" Remus called in return, Daishi giggled "if you dont I'll kill you" she called, "Darn" Remus said turning and grinning at her. "Please Remmie" Daishi said stepping towards him so she was standing right infront of him, and took his hands in hers. "One reason" Remus said simply "because I'm hungry" he commented, Daishi laughed to herself resting a head on his shoulder, then looked up at him. "Princess their waiting" Sari said from the doors, "Coming Sari.." Daishi said then turned, "Wait.. Sari, come here a sec" Daishi beckoned, Sari walked over to her, shrugging. "Meet Remus Lupin an old friend of mine from England.. he'll be staying for dinner, can you inform Kennith to get him a seat near Wister I'm sure they'll get along" Daishi commented, "But Wister only likes you.. you know that" Sari whispered, Daishi grinned, Sari nodded and huried off to tell Kennith. Remus looked after Sari, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be tortured?" he asked looking to Daishi who smiled, "Because you are.. Wister is this old man who hates everyone.. especially royals.." she commented. "So he hates you?" Remus asked perking a brow, "Not quite" Daishi said simply laughing and turned walking back to the rehearsal, "You can come if you like?" she called, Remus rolled his eyes then followed her. **

**"Princess.. we want you to sing that song.. and then you'll be dancing with Arnold" The director instructor as soon as she entered, "Arnold" Daishi whispered looking around, as a man with blonde hair and navy robes stepped forward, "Ah Hello Arnold.." Daishi greeted, Arnold smiled as he extended his arms to her which Daishi placed her own hands on, as they waltzed silently, as an orchestra played. "How was that?" Daishi asked the director, Arnold silently admiring her. Remus stewing in his chair, "Wonderful darling.. does your new mate know how to dance?" The director commented, Daishi looked to Remus then the director and nodded, Remus opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it. "Very well then.. Why dont we pair you with him, and put Arnold with Sari.." The director said, Daishi nodded knowing Sari had a crush on Arnold. Sari by this time had been made a lady in the castle, by Daishi's wishes. "Okay.. you get up here" the director said grabbing Remus by the sleeve and pushing him towards Daishi, who caught him by the biceps before he ran into her. "Goodness for an old lady she's strong" Remus hissed, Daishi bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh, Remus smirked and shrugged, "its the truth" he whispered. "Okay.. lets see what you've got.. do it!" The old lady yelled, Remus began laughing, Daishi then realized what the director had said and held up a hand laughing herself, "We're sorry.. just.. can you restart please" Daishi said, clearing her throat, Remus straightened up nodding. The director nodded solemnly, as Remus offered his arms, Katy was about to set her hands on them, when the orchestra started a slow song, Arnold dancing with Sari closely, Katy stepped into Remus arms putting her arms around his neck as they slow danced. **

**That evening, Sari and Daishi were preparing for the banquet, when Remus came up knocking on their door. "Come in" Daishi said, beckoning him inside, even though her dress was undone in the back and walked over to Sari having her do it up. "Miss its not appropriate to have men in the room while your dressing.. its not lady like" Sari said smiling slightly. "Oh its just Remus" Daishi said waving a hand absently, "Just me, should I be offended?" Remus asked perking a brow as he sat down on the bottom of her king sized bed, "Of course.." Daishi commented smirking over her shoulder at him, before slipping on her shoes and looking in the mirror. Her hair and make up not done yet, but she stood in a long emerald slightly poofy gown, "How does it look?" she asked turning to Sari and Remus. "Very nice" Sari said, Daishi turned her gaze to Remus who shrugged, "makes you look hideous, more so than usual I might add" he teased, Daishi gaped at him then threw a pillow, Remus laughed to himself as Daishi smirked "I'll make you want this.." she said then turned back around, Remus gulped obviously not expecting that reponse. Sari laughing at her mistress, who was trying to fix her hair, when a stylist was coming to do it for her. **

**Remus had never been one to be run by hormones, but by the end of the night, Lord did he want Katy. Not Daishi.. Katy, Daishi was this changed fliratacious giggly princess, Katy was the deeper more passionate one, the one that while slow dancing had rubbed her pelvis against Remus in just the right way. Remus paced his room then rubbed his forehead stopping, "I dont know why your thinking like this.. she's your ruddy best friend and you've never been a perv before!" he snapped quietly, when a knock came at his door. Remus looked over and called "come in", when Katy opened it, in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, her hair in a high pony tail. She shut the door behind her looking to Remus and walked over to him chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I need to ask you a favor" Katy whispered, Remus looked down at her and nodded simply, Katy sighed "will you um.. wow.. you know this is awkward.. i could always ask Arnold or Ken.. um.. wow.." Katy muttered rambling, as Remus leaned down capturing her lips with his "I think I know what your asking" he whispered against her lips, his eyes slitted so they were barely open, "I know your not like that.. I mean with the hormones or what not.. and its just..." Katy began then laughed nervously, shaking her head. Remus smirked slightly, "Dont worry though.. I wont hurt you" he whispered, Katy smiled her face an inch from his, "I cant guarantee the same" she whispered teasingly. Remus let out a nervous chuckle, then leaned his lips in meeting Katy's again. "I hope you dont read this wrong.." Katy muttered, Remus shook his head stepping back some "we're both adults here.. we've known each other a while and trust each other.. and well.. desperate times call for desperate measures" Remus explained, Katy smiled to him "you're a virgin aren't you?" she asked quietly, fiddling with a chain around Remus neck, with her prying fingers. "So what if I am.. I'll still make you squeal" Remus said laughing, Katy gaped at him "Remus I cant believe.. you sounded like Sirius" she said shaking her head, Remus sighed "I wonder how he is.." he began when Katy set her fingers to his lips, "Dont ruin the mood" she whispered looking into Remus' eyes his hair falling over them. Katy reached a finger up brushing it back slightly, "your eyes.. like a storm.. of amber.. a rainbow of the retina.. its entrancing really" Katy whispered, Remus smiled slightly "if only you could see your own" he muttered, Katy looked up at him and shook her head as if clearing it. "Perhaps we should just.. talk" Remus suggested quietly, Katy sighed shaking her head "We have to do this.." she explained quietly, "Am I a bet or something with Sari?" Remus asked, Katy tilted his chin up "something this charming could never be a bet.." Katy whispered kissing him gently, then leaned into his arms, her head on his shoulder as he held her to him kissing the top of her head. "Remus can you just hold me.. for one night be the stability in my crazy world?" Katy whispered, Remus nodded holding her close as he brushed his lips against her forehead "the world should stop for you.." he whispered looking her in the eye, Katy looked up at him in shock, "I mean.. it shouldnt allow its angels to suffer without their wings" Remus muttered. "but if I'm an angel.. you are my wings" Katy explained looking to Remus who smiled slightly and set a hand on her cheek, then closed his eyes tightly as if thinking deeply. Then quickly removed his hand and stepped back. "Remus.. whats wrong?" Katy asked, Remus sighed then looked to her, she seemed so scared and innocent and alone like a child, he shook his head "I just figured.. maybe we should lay down.. you know so your warm and can fall asleep" Remus said nodding to the king sized bed in his own room. Katy smiled and nodded, as they moved over to the bed, Remus moving the covers so she could climb under, she did as such and he slid under as well, rolling on his side to face her, she did the same to him as they clasped hands their faces a foot apart so they could still talk. "Why do you want stability so much?" Remus asked quietly, "because.. its like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.. Lily had hers, and Alice, and my mum.. and I want mine.. and it sounds shallow but I can find it through a husband and kid" Katy whispered. Remus smiled slightly, "its not shallow.. its an ambition.. like my own back in Hogwarts" he muttered, "find someone who loves me for me.. remember?" he asked quietly. "I remember, But Love is a gift of oneself.. and your afraid to give your heart away" Katy explained quietly, "anyways.. I have to go back to Hogwarts tommorow" Remus said, "I'm coming with you" Katy responded automatically, "Dont they need you here?" Remus asked confused sitting up, Katy shrugged "They'll survive.." she muttered staring at her hands, Remus reached over laying his hand on hers looking into her eyes, "I'm happy your coming home" he whispered, Katy smiled to him "Sometimes the flower has had too much of the sun and needs the moon" she whispered, Remus grinned to her before resting his head against her shoulder. "I love you" Katy whispered, Remus sighed "dont say it" he muttered, "Why?" Katy asked confused, "Because you dont mean it" Remus snapped glaring up at her, knowing he was getting played again. "To Hell I dont.. Remus what the fuck how are you of all people going to tell me what I mean?" Katy asked rolling her eyes, "Because I know you better than you fucken do" Remus snapped standing up and pacing the room, "Oh yes.. you know me, yet you dont know yourself.. Mr. I wont let me heart go so I can find happiness, no.. fuck that and fuck you" Katy growled throwing a pillow at him before hurrying out and slamming the door behind her. Remus groaned flopping down on his bed burying his face in his pillow and soon falling asleep in his thoughts. **

**Katy growled punching her wall, and snatched up her wand "silencio" she snapped, then let out an ear piercing scream. Katy flopped down in a fetal position on her grand rug, crying. "Love.. like all else is an illusion.. give it up.. let it go.. break it.. dont let it show" she sang quietly to herself. Soon drifting off to sleep.**

**The next day she awoke early, and dressed in a plain tan riding gown, and black turtleneck, her hair back in a loose bun as she quickly packed her stuff in a trunk and shrunk it hurrying out. She scribbled a note and left it on Sari's table, hurrying out of the castle to the stable to get her horse. She was leaving, now.. and nobody would stop her. "Katy.." a voice muttered, Katy froze halfway to the stables and turned to see Remus holding out the reins to her horse his face plain his eyes puffy and sleep deprived. Katy just snatched the reins, putting her shrunken trunk in the side pocket and slung herself up into the saddle. "Did you let them know where your going?" Remus asked, "Why do you care?" Katy snapped, Remus shrugged "I dont.. they might" he commented, Katy nodded "well I did alright?" she snapped, and slung on the reins hurrying out of the main gates, Remus behind her, his horse at her own heels. **

**Six Monthes Later**

**"It's going to take you til your 80 to confess your love at this rate!" the voice in the mirror said, Remus paced the room glaring at the mirror "Do you ever ruddy shut up?" he snapped yanking at his hair. They were back at Hogwarts, and Remus still hadnt gotten up the guts to confess his love to Katy. Who still happened to be pissed at him, for not believing she loved him. Remus walked out to breakfast leaving the mirror to yabber, when he was halfway there he caught up with Katy. "Hey Kates..wait!" he called, "Oh its you.. you know what? Why dont you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma, perhaps" Katy snapped seeing him then turned and kept walking. Remus shook his head smirking slightly, "I have to hand it to you that was rather clever" he responded, "You'd think so wouldnt you.. but then again your so daft you dont even know when people are professing their love to you" Katy snapped, Remus sighed "PLEASE IT WAS SIX MONTHES AGO! let it go" he argued, "Right.. and while I'm at it.. you know what.. nevermind.." Katy said spitting on his shoe and stomping off. Remus looked down at his shoe and began laughing at the irony of it all. Remus slid down against the wall banging his head back against it, his knees to his chest. **

**He sat there a few hours, just thinking. "Katy" he whispered to thin air, "Why do you scare me?" he asked himself. "I thought you were the one that said the marauders werent afraid of anything" Remus looked up to see Katy standing there. "Just letting you know I'm leaving" Katy said simply, "Why? where to now?" Remus snapped, "London.. I have a casting audition" she explained, Remus shrugged "See you then" he commented, "No thats just it Remus... I'm not coming back" Katy said, her words left to ring through Remus ears as he gaped at her. "What!" he snapped standing up. "I cant come back here.. I failed, my promise to Sirius, James, Lily.. Alice, Frank.. even you" Katy said placing a hand on his chest then pulled it back shaking her head, "I dont belong here.. why should they suffer while I'm happy?" she asked quietly. Remus was about to say something when Katy walked back over grabbing her trunk, Remus noticed her outfit of a red jacket, and matching golf hat, with jean flares and red tennis shoes. "Goodbye Remus Lupin" she whispered before walking off with her trunk, Remus staring blankly after her.**

**So thats the day she walked out of Remus life forever -- or for atleast another couple years. When she snuck back hearing Sirius had escaped, so she could talk to him, in private.**

**By now, Katy was Ying-Yang and soaring on her way to being a famous celebrity. She had changed some, dying her hair back to its normal shade of a light brown, and leaving it long. She snuck through the dark forest, and leaned against one of the trees by the edge by the whomping willow waiting to spot Sirius. Katy was dressed in a black zip up hoodie, with black tee-shirt underneath and flared hip hugger jeans. "What do we have here?" she asked smirking as she saw a black shaggy dog rushing across the lawn, and cupped her hands over her mouth and called "Snuffles" loudly before ducking back behind the trees. The dog turned and looked towards the trees as he curiously moved toward them, waddling slightly as he investigated through out the trees trying to find the source of the voice. When he almost ran into it, behind a nearby tree. Katy standing there smirking to herself, "knew it would work.. curiousity killed the snuffles" she muttered, Sirius grabbed her sleeve in his mouth pulling her down by the black lake. Where he then morphed human, hoping the dementors didnt come. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy from the years. "I had to see you" Katy whispered shrugging, "Oh yes Ms. Ying Yang had to see her friend the escaped convict.." Sirius muttered, "by the way... how is the cut doing? I hear you got ripped by a dementor.." he explained quietly. "Yea.. its fine now, I had Remus help me about.. well a long time ago with it" Katy explained quietly then noticed Sirius shivering slightly, and unzipped her hoodie pulling it off. "Put it on under that potato sack thingy" Katy said pointing at his vest. "I cant.. then you'll be cold" Sirius muttered, "Sirius" Katy said in a motherly tone, "Alright alright.." Sirius said smiling for his first time since he had left azkaban. Katy then stepped forward slightly, Sirius shrugged and opened his arms as she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much I'm sorry I left you by yourself.. but how did you escape?" she asked quietly against his hair. "The same way you did.. morphing" Sirius muttered stroking her hair as he held her. "So how is Remus doing?" Sirius asked. "Wouldnt know.. havent talked to him in almost four years now" Katy said, Sirius leaned back and looked at her. "You probably broke him you know.. he's a teacher here now.. and probably has ruddy mental break downs" he said, Katy rolled her eyes "Atleast he got his wish.. a teacher.. speaking of which.. why were you trying to sneak into Hogwarts?" she asked, "Uh.. Peter is alive.." Sirius explained quietly, "What?" Katy snapped, "He's a rat.. and he morphed.. look" Sirius said holding up a newspaper clipping of the Weasley's in egypt pointing to scabbers who Ron was holding. "Holy fuck.. that sneak.. and he's so near Harry and Remus.. and even Voldemort!" Katy snapped growling at the photo. "Wait.." Katy paused looking up at him, "What are you going to do just walk up there and into the castle in a dog form to kill him?" she asked. Sirius shrugged, "that was the plan" he said, Katy sighed "ever the smart one" she said sitting down on a side turned log, Sirius sitting beside her. "Okay you can take the snorkle head passage up to the dungeons head through Vivaldi's passage to the kitchens, then up the kitchen side stairs to.." Katy began, "Gryffindor tower.. your brilliant" Sirius said kissing her cheek, Katy wiped it off laughing "now go.. and make sure not to be seen" she whispered. Sirius nodded, "But wait.. how do I get past the fat lady?" he asked. "You'll think of something" Katy muttered, then snuck back into the forest to head back to her apartment, "Sirius!" she called, "Hmm?" Sirius asked, "Hiding place.. 58 London Grove St" she called, then walked off and vanished beyond the trees. Sirius morphed into Snuffles taking off towards the school. **

**Katy just happened to be in the forest at the time Sirius had decided to attack Pettigrew, watching from a nearby hillside grove in the trees. When she saw Remus morphing, she hid her face in a tree until she heard a howl and turned to see Remus attacking Snuffles and gasped. She quickly morphed into her cat form and ran out, where she saw Snuffles morph into Sirius and stumble out to the dark lake. Ying sat among the trees, as she watched Harry wander out with Sirius and let a small smile appear on her face. "Harry" she thought quietly. Then noticed, Sirius critically injured as the dementors closed in, and closed her eyes curling up against a tree. **

**Somehow, Sirius and Harry escaped. Harry went back to Hogwarts, while Sirius was put in a locked tower eventually to be freed. Katy headed back to her high class apartment, while Remus resigned from teaching. **

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**"So your sure the interview should be in here right?" Katy asked flipping through the paper, then stopped at the headlines. "Attack on Ministry by Voldemort made public" she read aloud, everyone in the room froze. As Katy kneeled beside the coffee table smoothing out the paper. "An attack was made on the ministry last night in the department of mysteries.. where Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny and Ron Weasley were ready to fight off the suspicious death eaters who were trying to steal a prophecy. Many death eaters were arrested including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and tons of others.. Bellatrix arrested for the death of her own cousin, Sirius Black, who she avaded before he fell into a veil of death.. No services will be held in Black's honor.. but we have now enough evidence to show Black died an innocent man" Katy read aloud then broke down into sobs and ran off into her room. The others staring after her remembering an earlier interview where she said "She and Black were like brother and sister". **

**Katy lay on her bed sobbing deeply, "Sirius.. why? Why Sirius?.. I'm glad its not Remus" she sobbed out, then stopped "I didnt say that.. oh my gosh.. Sirius, I'm so sorry I've betrayed you.. I miss you so much.. please.. please dont let it be true.. Harry.." Katy said then sat up straight and thought to herself on how the poor boy who had just got his godfather back to loose him again must be taking it. "You should go see Remus" a voice in her head said, "I wont.. he doesnt want to see me after all this time" Katy snapped at it aloud, then plopped back down on her bed sobbing herself to sleep. **

**About a year later, she had a concert to sing at Hogwarts. She promised herself she would see Remus again, especially after reading the book he published that Sirius had wrote back in Hogwarts about them all. She realized how much she'd miss all of them -- how much she missed Remus. **

**"And Now.. Presenting.." a male's booming voice rang, as the lights faded, and a figure appeared on stage, "Ying Yang!" the booming voice announced, a spot light shining on the woman. She was slightly taller than Remus remembered, half her face painted white, the other half painted Black, half her hair blonde while the other half was black as well on opposite sides of the color on the face, her outfit split down the center one half white the other half black, as the music started, cheering began. **

Well I couldnt tell you

why she felt that way

she felt it everyday

and I couldnt help her

I just watched her make

the same mistakes again

whats wrong, whats wrong now

too many, too many problems

dont know where she belongs..

where she belongs...

she wants to go home

but nobodys home

thats where she lies

broken inside

with no place to go

no place to go

to dry her eyes.. broken inside

open your eyes and look outside to find the reasons why

you've been rejected, and now you cant find what you left behind

be strong be strong now

too many, too many problems

dont know where she belongs

where she belongs

she wants to go home

but nobodys home

thats where she lies

broken inside

with no place to go

no place to go

to dry her eyes.. broken inside

her feelings she hides

her dreams she cant find

shes losing her mind

she's falling behind

she cant find her place

she's losing her faith

shes' falling from grace

shes all over the place.. yeah..

oh oh oh..

she wants to go home

but nobodys home

thats where she lies

broken inside

with no place to go

no place to go

to dry her eyes.. broken inside

shes lost inside lost inside.. oh oh..

yea.. shes lost inside lost inside.. oh oh.. yea..

**The crowd broke into cheers, as Ying Yang smiled "Thank you!" she called, waving to them all. "Its good to be back.. at Hogwarts.. I recognize a few faces of the younger generation.. not many.. dont get me wrong.. I am old too ya know" she said, the audience chuckled, Remus grinned knowing this was the Katy he remembered. Ying Yang bowed, then began her next song.. "This song is dedicated to a very special person.. who until this day holds my heart.. and the promise I vowed long ago.. that he would never have to stand alone.." Ying yang then began to sing.. **

Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there.. always.

**Remus sat in shock through-out the song, thinking.. no.. hoping, it was dedicated to him. When he knew in his heart it was, and smiled, She didnt sing the song about the pain he had put her through but the song of the promise she had made, and how she refused to let him go through this pain alone.. even now. And how, he was always in her heart, whether she was near him or not. **

**When the song ended, the kids began partying listening to music, the DJ which happened to be Kojak was playing, drinks and food provided. Most of the professors leaving, Remus had left after about 10 minutes, and was about to head up the first floor steps, when someone called him "Wait!" a female voice called. Remus turned to see Katy there, free of make up and outfits. She stood there in a baggy green sweatshirt, her hair back to its dirty blonde color, she wore hip huggers and flip flops. She looked about his age without the make up on, which reminded Remus of the muggle band 'Kiss' all the old guys rocking it out, but without the make up they looked like someone's grandpa. She looked around his age, and wore a light blush on her cheeks, with light pink eyeshadow. "Arent you staying to sign the books?" Katy asked walking up to him, "I forgot about it.. but yes I'll be back down" Remus said simply. "Good.." Katy said, Remus was about to turn around, when Katy took his hand tracing the same scar she had many years ago, "I've missed you" she whispered. Remus smiled, "I missed you too.. more than you'll ever know" he muttered. Katy looked up at him, "You loved me all that time.. yet never told me?" Katy asked. Remus nodded, "yea well.." he trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. Katy leaned up gently pressing her lips against his, "I love you.." she whispered. Remus looked at her in shock, "I know I havent been around a lot but as of tonight I'm retiring.. from the music business.. and I was wondering if we could spend some time together.. I cant go through this alone.. after reading the book.. I realized how much I miss all of them, Alice, Lily, Dorcas, Edgar, You, James, Sirius, Frank.." Katy said tears forming in her eyes slowly dripping down her cheeks, Remus reached up wiping them off with his finger tips. "and I realized.. just how much I need you.." Katy whispered, "I was so afraid after reading about the department of mysteries last year.. when Sirius died.. I cried for three days straight and then I automatically regretted every thought running through my head.. that told me 'Atleast it wasnt Remus" Katy said crying by this time, Remus hugged him to her "Shh its alright.. I'm here now okay? You dont have to go through it alone.. I'm here, I'll always be here.. Sirius and the others are watching over us right now in spirit.. okay?" Remus whispered soothingly, Katy looked up at him, "When the whole world is against us.. how do we fight it?" she whispered in return. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on They'll see in time, I know We'll show them together" Remus said quoting the last song she sung in his honor. Katy smiled slightly, "So what about the offer?" she whispered, "Which one?" Remus asked perking a brow, "Could we spend some time together now that I've retired? or will be anyways.." Katy muttered, "How about we spend forever together?" Remus asked looking into Katy's eyes as she smiled, "that sounds about right" she said as they kissed again. Harry coming out to get them, and seeing them and grinned. "Professor.. they're rooting for autographs" Harry said. Katy looked up and looked at Harry, "Ruddy Hell they werent kidding.. were they?" she said simply. Harry laughed outright, "Let me guess James' twin but with Lily's eyes.." he said, Katy nodded "and buddy never try and tame the hair.. seriously trust me wont work" Katy said smiling, and extended a hand "Katy Watson" she said, Harry shook her hand then looked to Remus and laughed again. Remus looked to his student and stuck his tongue out, "Oh Honestly.. Grow up" Harry mimicked, Katy gaped at him then looked to Remus "Thats it!" They said in unison, chasing Harry into the great hall, stopping by the door instantly, Harry standing infront of the two, who were holding hands as they noticed tons of camera flashes. "You know.. we should adopt Harry.. I mean not officially but get custody of him" Katy whispered, "You mean?" Harry asked turning around looking between the two of them and they nodded. Harry laughed hugging both of them, the cameras flashing still but none of them cared. "Well now that the two stars of the book 'The Marauders: Life Unscripted' are here.. they can sign autographs.. Remus Lupin and Kathyrn Watson" Dumbledore said through the mic, "KATY!" Remus, Harry and Katy called in unison, Dumbledore grinned as the two of them walked up on stage, Harry walking off to find Hermione. **

**Hermione bringing a copy of the book to the table with Harry behind her, "Ah whats your name?" Katy asked, "Hermione Granger.." Hermione said, Katy smiled "thats a pretty name for a very pretty girl" she said, then signed out a note to Hermione looking up to Harry as she passed the book to Remus for him to sign, Harry sighed "Dont look at me like that I know what your thinking!" he said to Katy who laughed, Remus smirked "She didnt say anything" he said simply. Hermione smiled waving as Harry led her off, "He loves her" Remus said looking to Katy who nodded, "Lets hope he says it though" Katy said. "Already did!" Harry called, Remus and Katy looked to him, Harry pointed to the microphone between them and they both gaped noticing everyone had just heard their conversation. **


End file.
